My Guardian
by Roniturtle
Summary: A young turtle with supernatural powers holds the key to saving the Terrapin Nation. Will his guardian get him to safety before the evil Shredder attempts to take his powers and destroy the Terrapins for good? Read and find out. Not my turtles. 2012 series. Slight t-cest and other light sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

My Guardian

Ch 1 A walk Through the Village.

Raphael Hamato slowly walked behind his brother and Sensei as they strolled through the Hamato village, casually looking from one merchant's stall to the next. He rolled his green eyes and grumbled softly to himself every time they made a stop to check out a merchant's wares.

After the fifth stop, Raph finally spoke up. "Why are we here?" He grumbled in annoyance.

"We are here so your brother may pick up his book." His father and Sensei, Hamato Splinter, replied in a calm and very relaxed voice as he once again stopped and picked up a silken handkerchief at the next stall.

"So why haven't we done this yet?" Raphael's voice was slowly rising in irritation.

"Because we are also looking for a gift for your betroth." Splinter responded, his voice also now growing in irritation. He held out a beautiful pink kerchief. "Perhaps she would like this?" He looked at him sternly.

"How am I suppose to know what she would like father?" Raph questioned him. "I've never even met her." He huffed and crossed his arms turning away from the large brown rat. "I don't even understand why I have to marry someone I've never even met." He adjusted the sleeves on his red kimono.

"Come on Raph." His younger brother Donatello leaned into him and nudged him with his shoulder. "Father has told you a dozen times why this is happening."

Raph pushed him away gently. "I know Donnie." He told him. His brother, who was dressed in a purple kimono, took every chance he could to tease his brother about his upcoming marriage. "I just don't understand it."

"No matter Raphael." Splinter told him as they continued to walk down the dirt path of the large village. "It is what has been arranged and you will abide by it."

Raph grumbled something incoherent under his breath and walked up to a stall that was selling jewelry. "Any idea what her favorite color is?" He asked, rather sarcastically.

"Father, I'm going to go get my book now." Donnie said, turning away from his father and brother.

"Hurry back my son." Splinter called out to him. "I want to get in line for when the dango shop opens." He let out a small chuckle. "That with some green tea would be a nice treat right about now." He began pawing through the necklaces and was just about to hold one up to show Raph when a loud cry could be heard throughout the small square.

Splinter and Raphael turned to see a large rhino dragging a small turtle by the arm. The turtle was dressed in a very filthy torn blue tunic and was struggling to get out of the larger animal's grip.

"THIEF." The rhino yelled. "Give me back my apples!" He shoved the turtle roughly on the ground in the square in front of everyone. Raph and splinter recognized the rhino as the fruit merchant, Rocksteady.

"I swear!" The turtle cried out, turning to look up at the rhino in fear. "I didn't take anything. I was just…"

"LIAR!" Rocksteady swung his large hand back with the intention of backhanding the young turtle when he suddenly found his arm immobilized by Splinter.

"You will not lay another hand on this turtle." Splinter told the large rhino, holding him back with his walking stick.

"How dare you defend this piece of filth" The rhino growled. "You, Splinter-san, are the keisatsu for the Hamato village and you dare allow a thief to get away from being punished.

"As you so eloquently just pointed out Rockstaedy-san." Splinter glared back at the rhino. "I am the peacekeeper and if this boy has committed a crime then it is my job to see he is punished appropriately and by my hand…not yours."He removed his walking stick from off the rhino's arm.

Rocksteady scowled down at Splinter for several moments before finally backing down. Splinter, when he was certain the large beast was calmed, turned to the young turtle who was watching the scene with large frightened blue eyes.

"What is your name child?" Splinter asked him.

"Leonardo." The turtle answered, the fear evident in his voice. Splinter smiled tenderly at him before looking back at the merchant.

"Now then merchant." Splinter addressed Rocksteady while watching the turtle. "Why do you call this boy a thief?"

"Because he stole apples from my cart." He responded angrily.

Leonardo shook his head vigorously at the accusation. Around them, a variety of villagers and merchants watched curiously as the scene unfolded before them. Behind Raph, Donnie walked up slowly, curiously and apprehensively eyeing the scene before him as he held his book tightly in his hands and close to his plastron.

"I did not steal from him." The turtle insisted anxiously. "I was running and attempted to avoid his cart but I slipped and fell into it." He explained. "I was only trying to pick up the apples that fell."

"LIAR!" Rocksteady turned fiery eyes on the frightened turtle. "You stole from me. I saw you."

"I do not steal." Leonardo insisted. "I pay for what I need."

"And where would a piece of filth like you get money?" The rhino demanded.

Leonardo opened his mouth to say something but then quickly closed it. He looked down at the ground as a look of shame came over him.

"Do you have a job child?" Splinter knelt down by the turtle and looked deep into his eyes.

"I…" Leonardo looked into Splinter's eyes, it was clear to him that it would do no good to lie to the large brown rat. Rocksteady and Splinter stared intently at the turtle who was turning red faced in shame and guilt.

"The boy is a whore!" Rocksteady suddenly yelled out. He quickly bent down and roughly grabbed the turtle by his arm and lifted him off the ground causing the turtle to gasp in surprise. "If he wishes to exchange his services for some apples, then I will be happy to accommodate him." He was just about to drag the turtle away from the square when he was once again stopped by Splinter.

"You will take this child nowhere." He told him. It was obvious to everyone watching how anxious the turtle was to get away from everything and his body shook violently as he begged to be let go.

"And why not?" The rhino turned defiant eyes on Splinter. "Prostitution is legal and I demand he pay for what he took!" He held on to the turtle's arm tightly causing the young turtle to wince in pain.

"While selling one's self for money is legal." Splinter glared back at him. "It is only so if the person is at least the age of twenty one." He looked back at Leonardo who was hanging limply by his arm in the large rhino's hand, trying to push himself away. "Now release him." He told Rocksteady, who begrudgingly obeyed by shoving the turtle once again roughly onto the ground. "How old are you boy?"

Raphael grinned at his father, he knew what he was up to. If Leonardo was under twenty-one, and Raph was sure he was, then Splinter would be obligated to arrest the turtle and take him away from Rocksteady, but if Rocksteady insisted on forcing Leonardo to 'service' him, then Splinter would arrest him, and he was certain the large rhino did not want to be arrested.

Leonardo looked up at Splinter with the saddest eyes Raph had ever seen, and he found himself rather mesmerized by the turtle in blue. "I am…not twenty-one." The turtle confessed in a very shaky voice, looking back down at the ground.

"And do you sell yourself?" Splinter asked. His voice was soothing and tender and both Raph and Donnie could see he was trying very hard to make the young turtle feel at ease.

Everyone watched as the turtle looked away from Splinter with a guilty look on his face. Splinter looked up at Rocksteady with a nod. He stood up and Rocksteady growled at the brown rat in anger.

"I will take this child into custody." He informed the fruit merchant, ignoring his anger. "How many apples do you say he took from you?"

Rocksteady looked angrily at the turtle before looking back at Splinter and then back to the turtle. It was clear there was no way the turtle could hide anything in the ripped and tattered tunic. "At least two." He told Splinter reluctantly.

Splinter took out a small leather pouch that hung around his neck. He then removed a silver coin and handed it to the merchant. "This will pay for the two apples and more if you think it necessary." He told him. The merchant took it and, grumbling to himself, turned to go back to his cart.

He then turned back to the turtle. "I have paid a dept for you." He explained. "I also need to arrest you for illegal prostitution." The turtle looked up at him in disbelief. But Splinter continued. "You will accompany me back to our house." He motioned to his sons. "And pay your debt off by working for me." He looked down at the turtle sternly, watching as he slowly stood up. "This will also absolve you of your crime."

"Please." The turtle begged, bowing to the rat. "I am thankful and I will do what you want but I must…." He stopped and looked around the village in fear. "I can't go with you just yet…." He began again. "It's just that I need to…"The turtle's eyes darted around wildly again and then suddenly, much to the shock of Splinter and his sons, he ran out of the square and toward a run down part of the village. The others followed him and saw him go into a decaying abandon building. They followed him down a small flight of stairs into a dank dark room.

"Mikey!" He called out, running into the room. He looked around wildly and turned as the others came down and looked about the cold room.

In the corner of the small room a pile of old rotted sacks moved lightly. "Leo?" A small voice called out timidly and a light green freckled faced turtle dressed in a filthy orange tunic popped his head out.

"Leo!" The small turtle cried out as the other turtle made his way to him. They wrapped their arms around each other and the larger turtle spoke soothing words to the smaller one as he assisted him in getting out of the pile of sacks.

"My brother, Michelangelo." He told them breathlessly as Splinter and his sons made their way over to them.

"Where have you been Leo?" The young turtle called Michelangelo asked him, making his way out of the pile of sacks with his brother's assistance. "I heard people outside, I thought they were the soldiers and I got scared." He told him.

"It's okay Mikey." Leo told him quickly. "I got held up when I accidentally ran into a merchant's cart and I…"

"We thought he might be hurt and we wanted to make sure he was okay." Splinter quickly interrupted him. He smiled at the small turtle who looked up at him in fear.

"Leo, he's wearing soldier's clothes." He pointed to the red kimono with the Hamato symbol on the chest signifying Splinter's status as one of authority. "Is he going to take us away?" He whispered fearfully.

Before Leo could answer, the wise brown rat smiled at him and gently placed a comforting paw on the smaller turtle's shoulder. "I am going to help you." He told him. "Your brother is in need of some medical attention and I wish for him and you to accompany me back to our home where you can both get proper nourishment and rest."

Mikey looked at his brother curiously. "He means food Mikey." Leo told him with a reassuring smile.

Mikey smiled at his brother and the rat. He took his brother's hand and walked over to the other turtles, his eyes widing when he saw the book in the Donnie's hands. He let go of Leo's hand and quickly walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Mikey, what's your name?." He told him. "I like books, do you like books too? I especially love adventure books. Do you like adventure books? What kind is that one?"

Donnie looked at the happy turtle with amusement in his eyes and showed him his book. "I'm Donatello but you can call me Donnie." He told him. "That's my brother Raphael but we call him Raph." Mikey looked over at the larger turtle who was watching everything with a scowl on his face. He waved at him rather uncertainly before turning back to Donnie.

"Do you have a library?" He asked him. "We use to have one but…"

"Mikey!" Leo quickly interrupted him. "You should not bombard Donatello with so many questions." He gave Mikey a stern look that told his little brother to be quiet which he did, rather abruptly.

Splinter chuckled at the exuberance of the smaller turtle. He turned toward the exit and motioned to his sons and the other turtles to follow him. "Shall we go?" He made his way out of the small room and up the stairs to the warmth of the outside.

Raph stood back and allowed the others to go ahead of him. He watched as Mikey followed Donnie outside talking excitedly to him about the library at their home while Leo followed behind him, keeping a close eye and ear on his brother. But as Leo walked past Raph, their eyes locked onto each others and Raph felt a strange feeling come over him as he followed the group toward home.


	2. Chapter 2 Truth and Consequences

Ch 2 Truth and Consequences

The small group made their way through the square and toward the woods on the outskirts of the village. They followed a small path that eventually lead them to a large clearing in the woods where there stood a moderate size and well-kept wooden house with a barn and horses in the back and was surrounded by a large garden. A stone wall of about three feet high surrounded the house.

Splinter led them through a garden gate and up a stone path to the entrance of the house. They entered and found themselves in a entryway that led to a long hallway. As they entered, they were immediately greeted by a young red haired girl with blue eyes and a gentle smile. She bowed to Splinter who returned the greeting.

"April-chan ." He greeted. "How are you this morning and how is your honorable father?" He asked.

"I'm fine Master Splinter." She told him. "But father is the same."

"Let me know when you will be needing time away from your job." Splinter told her. He then smiled and gestured behind him. "We have guest who will be staying with us for a while. They need nourishment and a warm bath."

"Of course Master Splinter." She looked at the two new turtles with a smile. "I'll have Casey prepare a bath and bring them fresh clothes." After a nod from Splinter, she departed down a long wide hallway and into a room on the right. Splinter now turned to his sons.

"Please escort our guest to the bath so they may clean up for lunch." He told them.

"Hai Sensei." His sons replied and bowed to him. Splinter nodded his head at them and then made his way down the hall and disappeared into a room next to the one April had gone into.

"This way." Raph told them.

They followed him down the long hallway and saw three large rooms on each side. Mikey, being the curious little turtle he was, looked in each one. In the first room on his right, the one April had disappeared into, he saw a small pot on a metal stove and an open hearth with a fire lit in it. Mikey felt his stomach grumble and mouth drool as he sniffed deeply and surveyed the large kitchen. He then poked his head into the one across from it and his eyes opened in awe when he saw the many books on shelves. This excited him and he quickly asked if he could check out the library after bathing.

"No Mikey." Leo told him sternly, and took his hand to keep him walking.

The room next to the kitchen on the right side had a low table with four small cushions surrounding it. And across from that room was one with several racks that held a variety of weapons and on the far end of the wall there was a shelf that held the traditional shrine. Raph noticed Leo took special interest in this room when he stopped and poked his head in for several seconds scanning the whole room.

"That's the dojo." He told him. "Sensei is a ninja master." Leo looked at Raph with excitement in his eyes. "He teaches Donnie and I, maybe he'll teach you too." He took Leo's hand gently in his and they continued down the hall.

The room that connected to the dojo was a bedroom with one large futon and a dresser with some shelving to accommodate trinkets and figurines and some photos. Across the hall was a similar room but with two futons. As they made their way down the hallway, Leo stopped and Raph turned to look at him.

"Something wrong?" Raph asked. Leo looked down at their hands.

"You do not need to lead me like I am a child." He told him. "I am willing to follow."

Raph blushed when he realized he had been hold Leo's hand rather tenderly. "I...um...didn't mean to lead you." Raph said and let Leo's hand drop. He stepped to the side and allowed Leo to get ahead of him and catch up to his brother.

At the end of the hallway, Donnie slid open the rice paper doors and they entered into a large room where they saw a small heated in ground pool and on either side were racks and small benches. On one bench sat a young dark hair boy in a dark tunic. His smile sported a gap in his teeth. Next to him he had placed fresh towels and new tunics for the guest to use.

"Yo Raph." The boy came over to him and they fist bumped. "So who are the new turtles?"

"This is Leonardo and Michelangelo." Raph introduced them. "You can call them Leo and Mikey and this is my good friend and our stable boy Casey Jones." He said as Casey bowed to them. The other turtles bowed back.

"The bath is ready." He told them. "I'll take your old kimonos and have April clean and stitch them up." He held his hands out, expecting the two turtles to remove their old clothes and handed it to them but neither one moved. Mikey only looked up at Leo, his eyes filled with uncertainty.

"You can undress back there." Raph told them pointing to a divider by one of the benches. Again both turtles continued to look at them and did not move.

"If you want your privacy, we can leave." Donnie said motioning for his brother and Casey to head toward the door. He turned away from the others and left the room. Casey followed after him but Raph continued to stand there.

"Look, we're all guys here and there's no reason to be shy." He told them.

"Oh, we're not shy." Mikey told him. "It's just we don't…"

"Mikey." Leo gave him another warning look and hushed him. "It's alright." He told Raph sternly. "We're just not use to people around us while we bathe."

Raph looked at them rather doubtfully, but then nodded and followed his brother and friend out of the room. When they were alone, Mikey turned to Leo with an annoyed look. "Why do you keep shushing me bro?" He demanded.

"Because they do not need to know about us." He told him angrily. "They are not to be trusted so you need to keep your mouth shut about where we are from and where we are headed." He began to help his brother out of his tunic. "Go get into the bath."

"But I like the one named Donnie." Mikey said as he made his way into the pool. "He seems nice and so does Master Splinter." He began to lazily move himself through the water. "That Raph guy I'm not so sure about though. He's seems kinda hot headed."

Leo removed his tunic and made his way into the pool with his brother. The water was warm and relaxing, and the two took a few minutes to swim about lazily before Leo decided they should start cleaning themselves. On the edge of the pool were cleaning supplies. Leo found a soft bristled brush and soap. He quickly washed his brother's shell and then had his brother assist him in washing his shell.

"I'm sure they are all nice Mikey." He told him. "But we still cannot trust them. We do not know if they are friends or enemies to the Daimyo."

While Mikey washed Leo's shell, he couldn't help but notice the bruises on his brother's arms and the new one around his neck. "You have more dark spots Leo." He told him. "Is that because of the cart you banged into?"

"Yes Mikey." Leo said. He kept his eyes averted from him, fearing he might see the shame in his eyes. "You know I can be very clumsy sometimes."

Mikey looked sadly at the older turtle. "You seem to get hurt a lot though Leo." He looked down and blinked back tears. .

Leo turned and smiled at him. He put his finger under his chin and made him look at him. "I am okay little brother." He told him. "There is no need to worry about me."

Mikey looked up at him and smiled. "I can heal it for you if you want." He went to put his hand on his brother's neck but Leo quickly stopped him.

"Not this time Mikey." He told him harshly. "You must not heal while we are here. Although they are being helpful, we cannot let them know about you."

Mikey brought his hand down and again, looked away from Leo with a sad face. "We have to leave here soon and get to the Daimyo's stronghold by the end of the week." Leo told him. "Till then, you must hold off on using your healing powers."

"Okay." Mikey told him regretfully. They finished bathing and after stepping out of the pool and after drying off, Leo assisted Mikey in putting on the bright orange kimono Casey had brought them. After he put his new blue one on, the two picked up their old clothes and walked out of the room. They were surprised to see Raph and Casey directly outside in the hallway leaning against the wall waiting for them. Casey took the old clothes and towels and went back into the bathing room.

"You look good all cleaned up." Raph said approvingly, looking the two turtles up and down. "I guess April could tell those colors would look good on you." He motioned for them to follow him.

"They're beautiful." Leo told him. "Thank you." He said with a bow.

Raph nodded his head at him. "Sensei and Donnie are waiting for us in the dining area." Raph said, leading them back down the hallway. "Lunch will be served shortly."

The two turtles followed him to the room next to the kitchen and saw Donnie seated diagonally across from Splinter who was seated at the head of the table. Raph sat next to Donnie while Mikey sat across from Donnie and Leo sat across from Raph.

A few moments later, April came in with a cart that carried plates full of rice, fish and vegetables. She went about putting the plates in front of Splinter and the turtles.

While April served the food, Splinter turned to Leonardo. "After lunch, I would like to speak with you in the dojo concerning your situation Leonardo." Splinter told him.

Both Leo and Mikey looked at each other before Leo turned to him. "Yes Master Splinter." He answered with a bow of his head.

A few seconds later, April stood and left the rat and turtles to enjoy their lunch. Mikey's mouth drooled and he quickly picked up his chop sticks and was just about to dive in when Leo pulled his hand back.

"Michelangelo." He narrowed his eyes at him. "Please do not be rude."

Mikey looked down red faced and put the chop sticks back on the table. He then folded his hands and lowered his head. "Itadakimas." He said. Leo then echoed this and both boys looked up at Splinter and the other turtles expectantly. Splinter smiled and nodded to his sons. Raph, looking rather put off, and Donnie put their chopsticks down and they too repeated the prayer followed by Splinter.

The meal was eaten rather quickly, even with Mikey asking questions regarding the library and other parts of the house. Splinter smiled at the turtle's enthusiasm and both he and Donnie attempted to answer his questions. Leo kept his head down and ate, rather slowly, while every now and then his eyes would look over at Mikey with a some what fearful look. Raph listened to everything going on around him but it was noticed by Splinter, his eyes occasionally would stare at the slightly older blue-eyed turtle, rather intently Splinter realized. After the meal, Splinter stood up and requested Leo to come with him. Mikey watched apprehensively as Leo stood and did as told.

Leo followed Splinter into the dojo, bowing before entering to show his respect, something Splinter was surprise to see him do. After he entered, Splinter nodded his approval and motioned for him to sit. He then turned away from the turtle and looked toward the shrine.

Leo sat on his knees and kept his head bowed in respect, waiting to be addressed. Splinter stood with his back to the turtle, his hands behind his back, staring at the small shrine on the shelf. After a few tense moments, he finally turned and looked down at the turtle.

"I need to know Leonardo." He began. "Does your brother know what you do?"

Leo blinked up at him and then once again looked down at the floor, with shame in his eyes. "No Master Splinter." He answered.

Splinter nodded. "Then we will keep that to ourselves." He told him. "But you must stop and repay me for the money I gave to the merchant."

Leo looked up at him and swallowed hard. "What would you have me do?" He asked nervously.

"Raphael tells me you are interested in my weapons." Leo looked up at him in wonder and nodded. "Very well then. Beginning tomorrow, you will clean the dojo and polish all the weapons." Leo looked around the room. "That will repay the money for the apples."

"Is that all Master Splinter?" He asked.

"No, we need to discuss what you will do to pay for your crime." Splinter began to stroke his long beard as he became deep in thought. "Ms. O'Neil needs to take leave of her job for a few days." He explained to him. "And I would like you to take her place while she is gone."

Splinter watched the turtle closely while the turtle listened with a blank expression on his face. "After she returns, you will continue to serve us here for the rest of the month." Splinter's eyebrows raised curiously when Leo's face shot up and looked at him in fear. " I believe that would be an appropriate amount of time to serve for a crime such as yours." He told him. "Afterwards, if I have decided you have done a good job, we can discuss a permanent position for you here." He watched as Leo's forehead creased in consternation. "That way you and your brother may have a place to call home."

"Master Splinter." Leo began, bowing his head low. "I do not mean to sound ungrateful but my brother and I do not require anything after I am done repaying you or serving my time."

"Really?" Splinter stroked his long beard. "You enjoy being homeless."

"We are not…" He looked up at Splinter who stared down at him with a knowing glare. "Please Master Splinter." He said, his voice filled with regret. "My brother and I have always taken care of ourselves." He looked up at Splinter with a look of determination. "We do not require handouts or charity."

Splinter narrowed his eyes at him. "This is not a handout or charity." He told him rather curtly. "But I will not force you to do something you do not wish to do." Leo nodded solemnly. "If you are certain that you do not want your brother to grow up in a place where he can attend school or have three decent square meals a day then that is fine. But you are to stay here till the debt is paid and you have served your time to make up for your crime." He gave him a stern glare. "Is that clear young one?" He asked.

Leo kept his eyes to the floor and nodded his head."Yes Master Splinter." He looked up at him."So I will be here for an entire month?"

"Yes." Splinter responded. "Afterward, you will be able to leave...if that is what you truly wish to do." He told him. "My son's will bring out an extra futon for you and your brother to share, there is a guest room on the other side of the bathing room past the garden." It was clear Splinter was very unhappy about his decision not to stay on permanently.

"Thank you Master Splinter." Leo said ruefully. He got up to leave.

"Leonardo." Leo turned back to Splinter who once again had his back to him. "Whom do you serve?"

"Excuse me Sensei?"

"Who sells you?" He asked him, his voice a little angrier then before.

"I work for no one." He told him. Splinter turned and looked hard at Leo. "I swear Master Splinter." He insisted. "No one sells me. When I need money, I sell myself."

"Then it will not be a problem for you to stop even after you leave here." Splinter told him, a warning look crossing his face. Leo nodded solemnly and bowed. He then left after Splinter excused him.

Splinter stroked his long beard and raised an eyebrow in wonder as he watched Leo leave the dojo. Something about the young turtle worried Splinter, but he could not put his finger on it. At least not yet anyway. And the way Raphael looked at him worried him as well. He decided he would have to keep an eye on the young turtle as well as keep a watchful eye on his oldest son, at least til he could figure out what it was about the turtle that made him feel so nervous.


	3. Chapter 3 Learning the Past

Ch 3 Learning the Past.

Leo laid in bed, wide awake, listening to his brother's soft breathing and occasional mumbles. His mind was full of worry as he thought of all the things that were happening and going to happen. He felt horrible for lying to Splinter but he just didn't trust him and could not give him the information he wanted. Leo turned his head and looked out the window of the spare room. It was probably after midnight and normally at this time he would be in a house at the far end of the village working for a large mutant tiger named Tiger Claw, whose clients had a taste for the exotic. And much to Leo's disappointment, terrapins were considered exotic. He supposed it was because there were so few of them around. Or at least, that was what he had been told. He was surprise to see two other turtles like him and Mikey. Maybe there were more. Maybe it was only them. He would have to ask.

As he thought about that horrid place, he began to wonder if they would come looking for him or possibly tell their whereabouts to the Foot soldiers that he was sure were in the village and looking for the two of them. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let Saki get his hands on his brother again. He would do whatever it took to make sure the Foot didn't take his brother back. Leo turned to look at his little brother. It was good to see him sleeping so soundly. It had been almost a month since they ran away from the Foot's lair, and although it had been a very rough time, it had been worth it. They were away from Saki and now they just needed to get to the Daimyo's house. But he still needed the money owed to him from Tiger Claw. He needed to find a way back to the mutant's place and get his money, then he would book passage on the first available caravan and get Mikey to the Diaymo. But it had to be soon, very soon.

He let out a small sigh as the words Splinter told him came back to him. He was going to keep them here for a month as a punishment for him 'selling' himself. He looked around the room. It was nice here. It was warm and his brother seem to like it here. But they couldn't stay a month. He would have to find a way to get out of here by the end of the week. Get his money and get out. That was the plan. But how to get to Tiger Claw's without anyone seeing him? Leo's mind thought of many ways to do this but no matter how he decided it had to be done, he had to do it with no one seeing him.

The sun rose and Leo got out of bed. He had not slept the entire night. Too much to think about. He made his way to the dojo thinking he would get started on cleaning. Splinter had a lot of weapons and he wanted to have them polished to a deep bright shine. That would probably take all day he figured and getting an early start would help take his mind off things. Or so he hoped. But he also wanted to look the weapons over. The thought of holding a weapon in his hand again made his hands itch with anticipation. And at least this time, he would be holding them because he wanted to, not because he was being made to.

He made his way to the dojo via the bathing room and was surprised to find Splinter sitting in the lotus position in deep meditation. Leo let out a sigh and decided he would go back to bed. He was just about to turn away and leave when Splinter's voice called out to him.

"You do not need to leave child." Splinter opened his eyes and motioned for him to sit down across from him. He raised his eye brows slightly in surprise upon seeing Leo bow into the dojo. Leo did as requested and sat with his legs under him and his head bowed low.

"You are up early this morning." Splinter looked at him curiously. "Did you sleep well?"

"No Master Splinter." Leo confessed, raising his head. "I'm afraid I did not."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Strange place. Strange bed." Leo told him mentally crossing his fingers. "It's always been hard for me to sleep in a new place."

"Have you ever meditated?" Splinter asked. Leo looked at him in wonder. "It helps to clear the mind."

"I have meditated but it has been a while."

"Would you like to join me?"

Leo was surprised by the invitation. "Actually Master Splinter, since I was unable to sleep, I thought I would begin cleaning."

Splinter looked at the young turtle. So many questions he wanted to ask him but he held off. "It is early and I am not done meditating. Please join me." He motioned for him to stay and closed his eyes.

Splinter's voice made it clear to Leo that this time he was not going to take no for an answer. Leo got himself into the lotus position and closed his eyes as well. He took deep breaths and attempted to clear his mind. But it was not working. There was too much to think about and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't push them away.

Finally, after several minutes of trying, he opened his eyes with a deep sigh and stood up. Splinter looked up at him. "What troubles you Leonardo?"

"I'm sorry Master Splinter." Leo told him. "I just can't seem to focus. Maybe I can try this another time." He turned to leave when Splinter once again spoke to him.

"Perhaps some tea would help?" Leo looked back and watched as Splinter rose. He walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder and gently forced him over to the kitchen. Leo smiled ruefully and took a seat while Splinter prepared the tea.

"I do not know what you have been through Leonardo." Splinter told him as he poured him a cup. "But I want you to know if ever you wish to talk and relieve yourself of this burden you carry, I do have an ear for you."

Leo smiled at the large rat. He wished he did trust him, he would love to open up to someone and get this heavy weight off his shoulders. "Thank you Master Splinter." He told him. He took a sip of tea.

Splinter noticed the smile that played on Leo's lips after he tasted the tea. Apparently it was something he enjoyed and, from what Splinter could tell from the look in his eyes, something he missed very much."My sons found it very difficult to adjust after the attack on the village those fourteen years ago."Splinter told him, bringing the tea up to his lips. He watched as Leo's eyes widen in surprise. "Raphael especially found it difficult to open up to anyone. He carried his anger for several years, and although he still does, it has lessened over time."

"The attack?" Leo looked at him thoughtfully.

"Are you not part of the terrapin clan whose village was attacked all those years ago?" He asked him.

"We were, but how…." Leo looked around the kitchen in shock. "How did you know?" He thought for a moment. "Mikey." Leo said angrily.

"Your brother did not tell me Leonardo." Splinter assured him. "I merely guessed." He took another sip of his tea. "My sons were lucky to escape with a few of your clansmen, they settled here in this village."

"I always wondered if there were others of my kind." Leo told him. "Are they still here or are Raphael and Donatello the only ones left?

"There were many others here at one time. But they were taken in by the Salamandrian clan."

"The Salamandrian clan. Why?" Leo asked bewildered. "I thought the Salamandrians and the Terrapins were sworn enemies."

"The Salamandrians are on the verge of being wiped out." Splinter told him. "The new king G'throkka wishes a truce."

Leo looked down at his tea with a thoughtful look. "But it was rumored the Salamandrians had instigated the attack." Leo said. "Is that not true?"

"That is only a rumor and has never been proven." Splinter told him. "But to show they mean what they say, the king is giving his daughter's hand in marriage to one of the Terrapins."

"Who?"

"That would be me." Leo turned to see Raph standing in the doorway looking rather put off by the whole idea.

"That's why Donnie and I live with Master Splinter." Raph told him, coming into the kitchen and taking a seat directly across from Leo. "When we came here with our other clansmen, we were orphans. Our parents were killed by who ever attacked our village. King Hamato Yoshi thought the Salamandrians were responsible as well and requested to speak with their king." Raph said, taking up the story. "The king insisted they did not attack and as a show of good faith gave his daughter's hand to a terrapin of the same age." He huffed in annoyance. "I was the lucky turtle."

"Yes." Splinter smiled at his adopted son. "King Yoshi sent Raphael and Donatello to live with me when they were still very young and the attack fresh in their young minds." Splinter shook his head as he remembered that day so long ago. "Since then, I have raised them as though they were my own sons."

"I see." Leo said looking down at his now empty cup. "You were fortunate to be rescued by other turtles in our clan." Leo told Raph. "You have lived a good life." He stood up and placed his cup in the sink. Turning back to Splinter he bowed and smiled at him. "Thank you for the tea Master Splinter. I will go clean the dojo now."

"Ms O'Neil will be in shortly." He called after him. "After breakfast, I will have her show you her duties."

Leo nodded and left the kitchen to begin his work. Raph turned to Splinter questioningly. "He's part of our clan?" He asked. Splinter nodded.

"Well, where has he and his brother been all these years father?" Raph asked, sounding rather astounded.

"That is a story only Leonardo can tell." Splinter told him. "And he will do so in his own time."

While Leo cleaned the dojo. Raph went back into his room and woke his brother. "Your tutor will be here soon." He told him. "You need to get up and get ready."

Donnie yawned and got himself out of his bed. He put on his kimono and made his way to the kitchen where he found Master Splinter still seated at the table sipping a second cup of tea. Behind him, April was busy preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Sensei." Donnie greeted him. "Is Master Leatherhead here yet?"

Splinter looked up at his youngest and smiled. "Good morning Donatello." He greeted. "He has not yet arrived." Splinter looked at Donatello thoughtfully. "Perhaps you would like to invite young Michelangelo to sit in on your lessons."

Donnie smiled at the thought. There had never been any other turtle other then Raph in his life and it would be nice to be with someone other then his brother for a change. He quickly went to the spare room and woke the young turtle.

Mikey blinked his eyes open and smiled up at Donnie. "It wasn't a dream?" He asked, sitting up. "We're really here." He looked around the small room and smiled excitedly.

"Yes Mikey." Donnie told him, helping him o his feet. "It wasn't a dream and you and Leo are really here." He took his arm and led him out the room. The room was connected to the house by a small garden that surrounded a beautiful small pond with a bench sitting in front of it that led to the bathing room. They made their way inside and down the hall where they eventually made their way to the kitchen. "Breakfast will be served shortly." He told him. "And I was wondering if you would like to sit in on my lessons."

Mikey looked at him curiously. "What lessons?" He asked.

Donnie explained about his tutor and his brother's upcoming marriage. "Since Raph is marrying into the Salamandrian royalty, I need to learn how to behave at the palace of the Salamandrians and I need to learn all about their culture and their history."

Mikey looked at Donnie excitedly."Wow, that sounds great!" He told him, sitting down at the table with Splinter and Raph. "It's been over a month since I've had someone teach me anything. I would love to sit in on your lessons."

Raph looked at Mikey quizzically. "You had a teacher?"

"More like my nanny." He told him with a giggle. "She was great. Taught me all kinds of things and…."Mikey stopped and looked at Splinter and the turtles.

"And what child?" Splinter asked him, hoping he would tell them more about their guests mysterious past.

"And…that was a long time ago." Mikey said quickly looking down at the table.

"I see." Splinter looked over at Raphael. "My son, would you please go and get Leonardo so he may join us."

Raph nodded and got up to fetch Leo. He found him still in the dojo and was expecting to see him cleaning but instead he was surprised to see him with Splinter's twin katanas in his hands and expertly swinging them as though he were actually fighting someone. He watched him for a few moments, peeking around the doorway in amazement as the turtle preformed kata after kata with the weapons in hand. After he was done, Raph watched as Leo brought the sword up and bowed respectfully to his imaginary foe and then proceeded to clean the katanas and put them away.

He was just about to move on to the next weapon's rack when Raph decided to make himself known. He came around the door way and cleared his throat. Leo jumped slightly and turned to look at Raph, a look of guilt in his eyes as he wondered if Raph had actually seen him using the weapons.

"Breakfast is ready." Raph told him. Leo smiled nervously and put down his cleaning rag. He then followed Raph into the kitchen where he found the others along with a very large alligator enjoying a delicious meal of steamed rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki, tsukimono, nori, natto and kobachi.

Leo's eyes widen at the sight of all the food and took a deep sniff. "Smells good." Leo said as he made his way to a seat by Mikey.

"Leo! Leo!" Mikey turned to him bouncing in his seat. "Guess what! Guess what!"

Leo smiled at his brother. "Calm down Mikey, what?"

"I get to sit in on some of Donnie's lessons today."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "You what?"

"This is Master Leatherhead." Splinter said, motioning to the large alligator. "He is Donatello's tutor." He now turned toward Leatherhead. "Leatherhead-san, this is Michelangelo's brother, Leonardo."

Leatherhead bowed his head to the young turtle. "In the short time I have been here, Michelangelo has spoken very highly of you."

Leo turned to Mikey. "He has?" Mikey could see by the look on Leo's face that he was not happy to hear this.

"No worries bro." Mikey told him. "I haven't said that much about you." He was about to continue when Leo gave him a glare."I know, I know." He muttered. "Shut up."

"So." Leo looked back at Leatherhead, his eyes filled with a look of suspicion. "What has my adorable baby brother been telling you?" He asked cautiously.

"Only that you are a wonderful older brother who would do anything to protect him." The large alligator responded. "And that he is looking forward to being with Donatello today."

Leo nodded and began eating. After he was done he quickly excused himself and turned to Mikey. "Michelangelo, when you are done, I wish to speak with you in the dojo." He said with a glare.

Mikey looked at Leo nervously as he watched him go. He finished his meal and got up leaving the others staring after him in curious wonder.

"Mikey!" Leo hissed quietly. "What have I told you about telling anyone about us?"

"I didn't say anything to them about our past Leo." Mikey insisted. "I said just what Leatherhead-san told you I said." He looked down at the floor, feeling rather miffed.

Leo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry Mikey." Leo told him. "I just want you to understand that until we get to the Daimyo's land, we can't risk anyone knowing things about us." He went over to a rack and picked up a tanto blade. "Please Mikey." He implored. "No matter what, make sure you tell them nothing that could expose who we really are." He looked back at Mikey. "Okay?"

Mikey nodded sadly. "I wish we didn't have to keep running Leo." He told him, turning to leave.

Leo put the blade down and walked over to Mikey and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "I know little brother." He told him. "But soon, this will be over." He brought Mikey's face up to look at him and gave him a tender smile. "I promise." He whispered. "Now, go and enjoy your lesson time."

Mikey nodded and left. Leo watched him leave with a look of sadness and guilt washing over his face. He turned back to the weapon's rack and continued cleaning.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories of War

Thanks again for all the reviews. Please keep them coming.

Ch 4 Memories of War.

Leo quickly went about cleaning the dojo, he worked hard and diligently. As he handled each weapon, his thoughts wandered off to a time far away. The words Master Splinter spoke haunted him. Thinking about the attack on the terrapin village. Remembering all that had happened and why. His brother, so tiny, helpless and innocent, newly hatched when their village was attacked and destroyed.

He sighed as he remembered that day. He had not yet turned four but he remembered it as though it were yesterday. The night itself had told them everything. His parents so afraid; his mother crying when Mikey's egg began to hatch. She had so hoped it would not happen that night. But when it did, his parents knew they had to take action. They tried to get them away before the attack came. They gathered others in their village, they tried to get them out, but it was too late.

Leo put the weapon he was currently working on back in it's rack and walked over to the window. He sighed heavily as he looked up at the bright sun. The warm air temporarily making him forget all that he and his brother had recently gone through. A nice change from the cold they had to endure during the month they spent in that building.

'Five more days.' He thought to himself, allowing himself a moment to bask in the warmth of the sun before going back to his task. 'Five more days before Mikey turns fourteen.' He shook his head, remembering the words his father spoke to his mother when the Foot entered their village. They were so willing to die to make sure no one hurt his baby brother. So willing, because they knew what he was.

To this very day, the battle still sounded loud in his head. Weapons being drawn, explosions going off everywhere, terrapins screaming as they fought to ward off the enemy. Confusion and chaos erupting around him as women and children from his clan ran to try and get away. He fought back tears as he remembered his parents telling him to take his baby brother to safety and doing everything he could to protect him. No matter what, he had to make sure Mikey was safe and kept away from the Foot. He shook his head, the anger within him raising up from the very bottom of his soul. He had failed his parents, he had failed his brother. He had allowed the Foot to capture them and allow Saki to try and force him to be one of them, to be as evil as them and to destroy what Mikey was.

Leo gritted his teeth and walked over to another weapons rack. 'Never again'. He told himself, picking up a sai. Never again would he allow Saki and his Foot clan to try and manipulate him to take his brother's power away. He had to get Mikey away from here and get him to the Daimyo's home. He would know what to do, he would know how to help. And in exchange for the knowledge he had of the traitors in the Hamato kingdom and to the Daimyo himself, he would be able to train his brother and finally, the prophecy would be fulfilled and the Terrapin Nation would be whole once again. Leo nodded as he placed the sai back in its rack. Yes, he told himself, everything would be alright once they got to the Daimyo's stronghold. He had heard the Daimyo was a good and gentle human and would want peace between all species. He nodded to himself once again as he confirmed his plans.

Leo was so engrossed with his thoughts and musings, he failed to notice a pair of green eyes watching him with amusement. "You really know how to handle those weapons." Raph's voice cut through Leo's thought's and the turtle whirled around with a yelp, causing him to hit the rack and make the weapons fall to the floor.

"Oops, sorry Leo." Raph said with a chuckle. " I didn't mean to startle you." He made his way into the dojo and assisted him in putting the weapons back on the rack. "You were handling these things like an expert." He noted. "Where did you learn how to handle weapons?"

"I do not know anything about these weapons." Leo told him, putting away a bo staff and picking up a nun-chuck. "I only know about these from how I see others handle them."

"Sure Leo." Raph said, clearly not believing him. "So which clan were you part of? The Northern or Southern Clan?" He watched Leo's face as he asked the question.

Leo's eyes widen in surprise and he turned away from him. "We were of the Northern Clan." He whispered. "You?"

"The Southern." Raph said, nonchalantly. "I was just over three years old when the attack happened. Donnie barely two. I hardly remember it." Raph picked up his other sai and began twirling them. "How bout you?" He walked around to look at Leo. "Do you remember it?"

"I have vague memories of it." Leo responded. He sat on the floor and continued to polish the nun-chuck.

Raph nodded and sliced his sais through the air. "Where have you and your brother been all this time?"

Leo sighed in annoyance and looked up at him warily. "I would rather not speak about it." He told him rather hotly. He finished his task and placed the weapon back in it's spot on the rack. He was just about to pick up another one when Raph's hand grabbed his arm. Leo looked at him in surprise before looking down at the firm yet gentle hand that held his arm.

"I know you've been through a lot." Raph told him, his hand still holding Leo's arm. Leo looked away from him but did not push his hand off. "We have all been through a lot." He was saying as he placed his hand under Leo's chin and forced his head to turn toward him. "I would like it if you would trust in me and tell me what it is your afraid of."

"I…"Leo looked at Raph and the two stared at each other, green eyes were stern and intent while blue eyes were fearful and uncertain. Leo finally shook his head and took his arm away. "There is nothing I am afraid of." He told him. He moved himself away from Raph and picked up a spear. He sat down to polish it when April stuck her head in.

"Excuse me Leo." She called him. Leo looked up at her and stood. "I'm ready to go over things with you now if you would allow me to." He nodded and, with a quick look at Raph, made his way out of the dojo and followed April toward the kitchen.

Raph shook his head. "Damn stubborn turtle." He muttered while putting his sai back in it's spot on the rack. "I know your hiding something, and I will find out what that is."

Leo followed April into the kitchen where he saw Donnie and Mikey sitting and enjoying a small snack of pork dumplings. The odor wafted up to Leo's nose and it made his mouth drool. But right now, he had to pay attention to April's instructions.

She began with the basics of keeping the kitchen and the rest of the house clean; dusting and picking up after the brothers and Master Splinter. But, she noted, Splinter was much cleaner then the turtles and tended to pick up after himself. Splinter was also the one who kept the dojo clean, he did not usually want anyone else to do it, she advised him. There was the washing that had to be done as well as the cooking. But aside from that, she told him, nothing else was expected of him.

"You want me to cook?" Leo asked her, nervously.

"Sure." She told him with a smile. "You can cook can't you?"

A loud laugh from behind them cause them to turn around and April saw a deep blush cross Leo's cheeks.

"My brother is not the best at cooking." Mikey told her, swallowing a dumpling. "Leo would rather fight off a thousand warthogs then deal with a stove." He laughed. "He swears the stove at…."A look from Leo caused Mikey to stop speaking and look back at his plate nervously.

"At where?" Donnie asked.

"Uh..no..nowhere." Mikey said nervously.

April and Donnie exchanged looks before Leo stepped forward. "At the house where you found us." He said quickly.

"I didn't see a stove." Donnie muttered.

"It was outback." Leo said then turned toward April. "So do you have recipes I should follow?"

"Um…yeah." April pulled out a book of recipes and gave it to him to follow. "Also, I usually go out to the village to pick up groceries. Raph and Donnie escort me so they'll be able to take you to the market place and the various stalls I usually visit."

"The village?" Leo muttered nervously.

"Sure." April, oblivious to Leo's apprehension, gave him a quick list." You'll want to get it done tomorrow so you can have what you need for the rest of the week."

"Can't you do that before you leave?" He asked her, suddenly feeling a growing anxiety within his stomach.

April shook her head. "Sorry, but certain food doesn't come into the village till the middle of the week in the early morning, which is why you should do it first thing." She smiled at him and turned to leave the kitchen. "I was told you'll be with us for at least a month and I could that much time off but I should be back within three days." She told him. "If you need anything, Casey, Raph or Donnie can assist." She bent down by the door to the kitchen and picked up a bucket with gardening tools. "I'll be out in the garden if you have any questions for me before I leave."

Leo looked down at the list and sighed. He decided he would go back to the dojo to continue cleaning and if he should think of anything he would speak to her later. As he crossed the hallway, he bumbed into Master Splinter walking toward the tea room. "Oh, there you are Leonardo." The rat said with a smile. "I noticed the weapons you did. A job well done." He complimented. "I have not seen my weapons looking so pristine in quite sometime." He gestured toward the tea room. "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea?"

Leo smiled at the large rat. "Thank you Sensei." He bowed. "But I was just about to get back to cleaning the rest of the weapons as well as the dojo."

"The cleaning will be there when you are done eating and I can tell you are hungry." He told him sternly. "Please…"He made a motion for the turtle to follow him. "Join me."

Leo followed Splinter into the tea room and swallowed hard when he saw more pork dumplings along with a porcelain tea cup set sitting on the little table. He blushed slightly when his stomach growled loud and Master Splinter looked at him with a knowing smile. Splinter sat at one end of the table and motioned for Leo to sit across from him. Leo sat down across from Splinter and waited till he had finished preparing the tea. Splinter handed him a cup then raised his cup toward the young turtle, the two bowed their heads to each other then slowly sipped their tea.

"My sons do not care for tea." Splinter explained, putting his cup on the little table. "I often find myself drinking alone and wishing I had someone to share this time with." He said smiling. "You enjoy tea, yes?"

"I do Master Splinter." Leo told him. He sipped his tea and reached for a dumpling. "I was told you usually clean the dojo." He said as Splinter nodded. "I'm surprised you wish for me to do it then." He looked up shyly at the large rat. "May I ask why?"

Splinter smiled at the young turtle. "That was the only job I could think of to give you." He answered with a chuckle.

Leo let out a small chuckle as he brought the tea cup to his lips. "Well I am honored you choose the dojo for me to clean."

"Raphael tells me you seem to know how to handle weapons Leonardo."

Leo shook his head slightly. "It seems Raphael likes to tell you a lot of things about your guest Master Splinter."

"He is only concerned." Splinter watched Leo with a bemused smile.

"Maybe he just doesn't trust me." Leo stated with a mater-of-fact tone.

"I would like for you to trust us."

"I trust you Master Splinter." Leo said.

Splinter couldn't help but notice Leo's eyes looking away from him when he spoke. "Something tells me you want to trust Leonardo, but you do not."

Leo lowered his eyes and sighed deeply. "There is just so much I need to deal with before I can open up to anyone." He finally admitted. Splinter reached over and placed his paw on his hand. Leo looked up at him.

"When you are ready then." He smiled gently and plopped a dumpling into his mouth. Leo smiled at him, bowed his head and continued to enjoy his tea.

The two sat in the tea room for several minutes enjoying their tea time. Together, they talked about the history of weapons and how Splinter came to be the peacemaker of the Hamato village. After, Leo went back to his cleaning, his stomach full and his body warm. He picked up another weapon and as he cleaned, he glanced around the room and wished, not for the first time, he could trust in the family that lived there.


	5. Chapter 5 Offers of Hope

Ch 5 Offers of Hope

The next day, Mikey awoke with Leo and the two made their way toward the kitchen. Master Splinter was in the dojo in deep meditation and the other turtles were still sleeping.

"You sure you don't mind doing this Mikey?" Leo whispered to him.

"Come on bro." Mikey said as he gathered ingrediants. "You know I love to cook and it has been awhile."

He quickly went about putting things together and getting the stove lit. Thirty minutes later, he had a breakfast of okayu, natto, tsukemono, and nori along with tea, made for the whole family. He finished and stepped back to admired his handiwork. He smiled in satisfaction then turned toward Leo. A hesitant look on his face.

"Do you think we'll ever go back to our old home Leo?" He asked. He looked down at the floor then shyly turned to look up at his brother who was currently cleaning the window. He had asked this before and each time Leo would give him the same answer, so deep down he knew what to expect. But each time, he hoped it would be different.

Leo stopped what he was doing with an exasperated sigh. "No Mikey." Leo said sternly after a few seconds of silence. He said nothing else. As he had told him before, there was to be no discussion about it.

"But why Leo?" Mikey demanded. "I just want to know why? I always liked it there and Saki's servants took care of us." He looked back at the stove with a huff. "We never had to beg before and I..I just want to know why?"

"Because I said so." Leo snapped angrily.

Leo immediately regretted his actions. He lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. After a few seconds, he turned to look at his little brother and his face soften when he saw Mikey's face looking so sad and forlorn. He walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Mikey." He said soothingly trying to get him to look into his eyes. "I know you were taken care of there, but…well…you didn't see the things I did." He said. "There was so much more to Saki then what you saw and I…I just want you to be safe."

Mikey nodded tearfully and sniffed. He turned away from his brother and went back to finishing up breakfast. He quickly put things together and placed them on the table

"See Leo." He looked at his big brother with a forced smile. "Quick and simple."

"And it smells good too." Splinter's voice caused both turtles to jump and they turned around quickly to see him framed in the doorway with an amused smile on his face.

They watched nervously as Splinter sat down and picked up his chopsticks. He popped a pickled cucumber into his mouth and smiled as he savored the delicious vegetable, he hummed appreciatively as he began to place the variety of foods on his plate. "Very delicious Michelangelo." Splinter complimented taking another bite of the food. "Won't you boys join me." He gestured to the seats in front of him.

The two turtles sat at the table and gathered food onto their plates. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Splinter broke the silence. "Where did you learn to cook Michelangelo?"

Mikey looked at Leo before looking back at Splinter. "I..uh..just followed the directions on the recipe card April left for Leo." He answered. His words were slow and guarded.

Splinter stroked his long beard, looking from one boy to another. He nodded and was just about to say something when a voice from out in the hallway stopped him.

"WOW!" Raph exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen followed by Donnie and Casey. "What smells so good."

"Yeah." Donnie smiled and sat down. "I've never smelled anything like this before."

Leo watched as Mikey looked down at the table shyly. His heart ached for him, he knew Mikey would like to tell everyone where he really learned to cook but they just couldn't take the chance of being found out.

"Michelangelo cooked us breakfast." Splinter explained. Raph, Donnie and Casey looked at him in surprise.

"Wow." Casey said, his mouth full of rice porridge. "Will wonders never cease."

The four turtles, Splinter and Casey enjoyed their meal, talking, laughing and relaxing. Leo looked at the happy faces in contentment. He had never known happiness like this before and it was good to see his brother looking happy to be a part of it. It made him more determined then ever to make sure he was never taken back to Saki's evil lair. It was a vow he made to his parents fourteen years ago and it was a vow he intended to keep this time.

"Leonardo." Splinter's voice cut through Leo's thoughts. "I would like to speak with you after breakfast please."

Leo nodded and several minutes later, walked behind Splinter toward the garden. Splinter sat on the bench and motioned for Leo to join him.

"Are you upset that Mikey cooked breakfast this morning Master Splinter?"

Splinter chuckled and shook his head. "No my son." He told him. Leo startled at the endearment. It sounded nice to hear someone call him that and he liked it. "I would like to ask you to reconsider my offer I made to you yesterday."

Leo looked at Splinter in surprise. "But Master Splinter….I"

Splinter held up his paw. "Please Leonardo, let me finish." He told him. "I know you do not wish to stay but since you have been here, your brother and you seem to have blended right in." He watched as Leo looked away from him sadly. "Michelangelo has flourished in such a short time, you clearly enjoy being with other terrapins, and I will…" Splinter looked away from him for a moment as he held back a sob. "I will be bringing my sons to the Salamandrian's kingdom later this year for Raphael's upcoming marriage and neither of them will be returning with me."

Leo looked up at him. "You mean there will be no one here for you?"

"Besides April and Casey….no."

Leo looked downcast at the thought." Then you'll be alone and won't be able to see them again?"

"I will see them occasionally but my job here requires me to stay in this village."

"Mas…"

"Please Leonardo, you may call me Splinter or Sensei." Leo blinked at him in surprise. "I have seen you handle my weapons, I would like to continue teaching you ninjutsu."

"I…"Leo began.

"I do not know where you learned it to begin with, but you are clearly quite advanced in the art."

"Thank you….Spl…Sensei. I would be honored for you to continue teaching me, but…" Leo took a deep breath. "And while I do appreciate your offer, I'm afraid I cannot accept it."

Splinter narrowed his eyes at Leo. "Leonardo…What is it you are running away from?" He asked soothingly. Leo looked away from him again, his eyes clouding over with mistrust. "Please my son, trust in me."

"I'm sorry Master Splinter." He said with finality. "It's nothing I can talk about."

Splinter looked down at the pond, his face taking on a deflated look. "Very well Leonardo." He looked back at him. "But if you should change your mind, you and your brother are welcome to stay here."

Leo nodded and stood. "May I be excused now? I have cleaning to do."

Splinter nodded and watched the young turtle walk away. "What is it you hide from young one?" He mused to himself. Something told Splinter he would be finding out very soon.

Leo busied himself for the rest of the morning cleaning the kitchen. After he was done, he made his way toward the dojo and inspected his work from the day before. He walked over to the rack that held the katanas. He fingered the hilt of one, humming appreciatively as he looked it over. He thought back to that time in Saki's stronghold. Sparring with the other ninjas, exceeding Saki's expectations. He remembered the mixed emotions that crossed Saki's face as he bested his top warriors. He seemed pleased but also angry at Leo's determination. At that time, he just couldn't understand why.

He pushed those thoughts away as he lifted the katanas. He hefted them and felt the weight in his hands. It felt good to hold them and not think about the pressures of having to fight. He swung them through the air and once again began to preform katas. A feeling of freedom and weightlessness came over him as he danced along the floor with the blades swinging through the air effortlessly.

"You look good." A voice said from the hall. Leo turned to see Raph watching him from the doorway. "Our brothers are with Master Leatherhead, care to spar?" He walked over to another rack and picked up a pair of sais.

Leo smiled and they bowed to each other. They readied their weapons as they faced each other, sizing each other up as they moved along the floor and preparing to charge. The two rushed at each other and their weapons locked in battle. For the next several minutes the two turtles paired and blocked, kicked and punched. Their weapons swung at each other in combat with precision and expertise. Several moments later, Raph managed to disarm Leo of one katana, Leo turned with a roundhouse kick and managed to knock Raph to the ground. Raph quickly got up but not before Leo stomped on his hand and disarmed him of one of his sais.

"OW!" Raph yelped. "Now that's just not fair." Raph groused as he got himself up. The two faced each other again, both with only one weapon in hand. Raph's eyes narrowed at Leo as they once again began to circle each other.

Leo smiled at him. "All's fair in combat." He told him as they once again rushed at each other.

Leo brought his katana down on Raph but Raph blocked it and threw a punch to Leo's jaw. Leo grabbed Raph's collar as he reeled back and brought Raph with him. They fell to the floor and Raph quickly got on top preparing to pin Leo to the floor. But Leo kneed Raph in the side and flipped him over his head, just as one of Raph's sai was coming down on him. Raph flopped onto the floor with a grunt. They both jumped up and their sparing continued. Several minutes later, Raph managed to grab Leo's kimono and roll him onto the floor as Leo was about to jump up and kick his sai away. He got on top and was once again just about to pin him to the floor when Leo's fist, that still held his other blade, came up and punched Raph in the jaw.

Caught off guard, Raph fell back and Leo managed to roll him over so now he was on top. He quickly placed his arm on Raph's throat and grabbed the hand that still held the sai and bring his other hand holding his blade up to Raph's face. The two stared at each other, panting hard, their eyes locked in determination. After several moments, Leo stood up and brought the tip of his blade inches from Raph's face.

"Do you concede?" He asked.

Raph sat up and leaned on his elbows. His hand still clutching the sai twitched uncertainly. Leo could see he was deciding weather to continue or surrender. Just when it looked like Raph was going to bring the sai up to possibly continue, both boys were startled to hear a voice from behind them.

"It would be wise if you were to surrender my son." Splinter came into the dojo. "You both have done well but there is more to do." He turned to Leonardo. "Like going into the village for the list of food April-chan has left."

Leo smiled shyly, bowed his head to Splinter and walked out of the dojo. Raph turned to his Sensei. "He's good Sensei."

"Yes." Splinter concurred. "Over the last two days I have noticed him more then once practicing with the katanas, his fighting style is…familiar." Splinter mused as he stroked his long beard

Raph was about to question him when Splinter walked over to his shrine and prepared to meditate. This was a sign to Raph that he now needed to leave, but before he could, Splinter called to him once again.

"Raphael." Raph looked toward his Sensei. "Please make sure Leonardo gets to the village and back home safely." He got himself into the lotus position and gave Raph a final glare. "And get your fiance a gift."

Raph inwardly groaned then, with an annoyed huff, bowed respectfully to his Sensei. He walked out of the dojo and went to find Leo.


	6. Chapter 6 Back to the Village

Ch 6 Back to the Village.

Raph walked down the hall and out past the bathing room thinking Leo possibly went back to the guest room. He eventually found Leo in the garden, sitting on the little bench and staring into the small pond. Occasionally he would throw bread crumbs into the water and smile when the ducks and little fish came up to eat them.

Raph walked over to him and took a couple of crumbs from his hand. The two smiled at each other as Raph tossed the crumbs into the air and the fish came up from the water to eat causing the ducks to squawk loudly.

"This is fun." Raph said, sitting next to him. "I don't usually get to sit and relax like this."

"Really." Leo looked at him in surprise. "I would think you would do this all the time."

"Nah." Raph said, watching as Leo emptied the crumbs from his hand. "I'm usually busy with learning the things I need to learn to…" Raph's voice trailed off as he thought about his upcoming nuptials.

"You're not happy to be getting married?" Leo questioned.

"I'm seventeen." Raph groused. "What's there to be happy about."

"You will be living in a palace and marrying into royalty." Leo pointed out.

"Yeah, well, trust me." Raph said standing up. "That's not as great as it sounds." He crossed his arms and looked around the garden. "Especially if you don't know the person you're marrying."

"You must know something about her?"

"Only what I've been told." Raph said with a huff. He looked down at Leo and motioned for him to follow. "Sensei wants me to walk with you to the village." He informed him.

Leo looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "I am not a helpless girl on a morning walk Raphael." He told him sternly, standing up and pushing his way past Raph and toward the entrance of the house. "I don't require an escort."

"Neither does April." Raph told him just as sternly as he followed him into the house. "Sensei wants me to get a present for my…fiance." He said sarcastically as he walked past Leo and made his way to the other side of the house where he grabbed a large basket that was used to carry food. He handed it to Leo and looked at him with a smirk. "Do you have your list?"

Ignoring the attitude, Leo patted the pocket of his kimono and the two were just about to walk out the house when a voice called out to them.

"Are you two going to the village?" Mikey asked.

"Can we come too?" Donnie asked. "Master Leatherhead has dismissed us for lunch and I want to show Mikey the bookstore."

The two ran past their brothers before either could tell them yes or no. Leo shrugged while Raph grumbled something about annoying little brothers. Leo smiled as he walked out the door and followed the two younger turtles down the path and toward the village.

Raph and Leo walked side by side while Mikey and Donnie ran ahead. "Careful up there." Leo yelled out as he watched Mikey jump over a fallen log slightly off the path. He looked at the list and frowned.

"Something wrong?" Raph asked.

"She wants me to buy apples." Leo told him. He tried to hide his nervousness, but Raph caught the tone in his voice regardless.

"I'll get them." He told him. "How many?"

"A dozen." Leo said reading the list. "It looks like she wants to make some pies."

"Oh yeah." Raph tapped his chin. "I believe Master Splinter is expecting to host some dignitaries soon."

Leo suddenly looked very nervous again. "From where."

"I'm not sure. I believe from the eastern providence somewhere."

Leo nodded and attempted to relax but his mind was reeling with questions of who these dignitaries might be. They continued into the village and while Raph went to the fruit merchant, Leo walked over to the other stalls where he picked out a variety of vegetables, meats and other foods along with a variety of teas.

As he made his way from one merchant to another, he couldn't help but notice the stares the villagers gave him. He did his best to ignore them and finished getting the food needed. As he continued his food shopping, his eyes caught the movement of a large mutant tiger with an eye patch over his right eye. The two stared at each other and Leo felt a twinge of fear clench at his heart. He looked away quickly when someone bumped into him. When he turned back to where the tiger had been, he was not surprised to see the large mutant was no longer there.

Leo drew a breath and continued on his way. He eventually met up with Raph and noticed he was holding a small box. "Found something for your fiance?" He asked with a smirk as Raph added the apples into his basket of food. Raph gave him a warily smile and grunted his reply. Then together, the two turtles made their way to the book merchant's small store. It was a small wooden structure found almost in the middle of the village. The two boys walked in and took a brief look around. Their eyes quickly found the two younger turtles standing in the corner reading a large book and laughing. They made their way over to them.

"What have you got there?" Raph questioned.

"Hey Raph, Leo." Donnie smiled and waved them over. "We're just reading a book of poems." He answered.

"We were thinking you might like them to give to your betroth." Mikey said with a teasing tone as he snickered. "Listen to this one." He was about to read one when a low and menacing growl from the older turtle made him stop. "Or not.'

They put the book away and the four youths decided to look through the bookstore, each going off in different directions. While the other three made their way over to opposite areas, Leo made his way over to a small book rack in the corner almost hidden from view of the other three. He grabbed a book and began to scan through it. He kept his eyes focused on the book while his senses were focused on the figure coming out from behind the black curtain that separated the main book room from the small storage room.

"I was beginning to think you were no longer interested in getting your money." A deep voice whispered to him.

Leo huffed but kept his temper in check. "Because of you , I was arrested and now I have to work off a dept and serve a month long sentence." He explained. "When do I get my money?"

"You'll get it after you finish working." The tiger informed him. "I still have clients that request you."

"I have already fulfilled my end of the bargain." Leo turned toward him with fire in his eyes. "I just want my money so I can leave this village and get to where I have to go."

"So you intend to run away before your sentence is up?" The large tiger laughed. "You'll get your money tonight cub, after you service two more of my clients." Tiger Claw told him. Leo was just about to open his mouth and protest when the tiger nodded toward the other turtles. "You do not want me to let them know about you and how you have come to know me." Seeing the nervousness in Leo's eyes, the tiger smirked. "And I'm sure you do not want the Foot clan to know of your whereabouts?"

Leo's head turned back toward the other end of the store where his brother and the others were still searching the shelves of books. At the mention of the Foot clan he swallowed hard then looked back to Tiger Claw and hung his head. "What time?"

Tiger claw placed his paw underneath Leo's chin. "That's a good turtle cub." He said mockingly. "Be at the brothel at midnight. Afterwards, I'll give you the money I currently owe you, and maybe an additional amount if our clients tip well."

"You better." Leo snarled. He removed his head roughly away from the large tiger and turned back to look where his brother was. Much to his relief, Mikey and the other two still seemed to be off doing their own thing. He placed the book he had been holding back on the shelf and was just about to walk over to Mikey when Raph came up next to him. "Who were you talking to?" He asked.

Leo turned to him startled. "No one." He answered. "Why?"

"I saw you talking to someone in the shadows over here." Raph told him. "At least I know you were talking so I assumed you…"

"I was reading a book out loud." Leo told him, somewhat annoyed. "Since I do not read well, it helps me to read out loud to help me learn." He picked up the basket full of food and began to walk away from him. "I need to get the food home so can we please leave now."

Raph watched him walk away, he turned back to the small corner and narrowed his eyes, certain he saw the small curtain to the adjoining room moving.


	7. Chapter 7 One Last Night

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. The chapter after this one will have the answers to what Leo is hiding. If there is still confusion, please ask me exactly what it is you are confused about and I will give more specific details in future chapters. On with the story.

Ch 7 One Last Night.

He waited til half hour before midnight before sneaking out of the guest house. Taking a quick glance back at his sleeping brother, he slipped out of the room and into the garden. He looked around and kept his ears opened for any sign that someone may still be awake before climbing over the fence and walking into the woods.

Leo walked through the woods heading back to the village. He looked up at the brightly lit sky and sighed heavily as his eyes looked up at the moon and noted the red tint visible in the still not yet full moon. 'A few more days.' Leo thought to himself. 'In a few more days the moon will be full and Mikey's powers will begin to enhance.' He tapped his fist on his chin and narrowed his eyes in determination. 'Get the money and get Mikey to the Daimyo's.' He told himself. 'We'll leave as soon as I get back.' He only hoped he would get back before Splinter or any of the others woke up.

As he walked, he thought back on the last two days. It had been nice to be with others of their kind. He only wished he had been able to find them sooner. Maybe he would have been able to learn more about them and at some point, be able to trust them enough to tell them what was going on. He looked back up at the sky. Soon the moon would be full and red, blood red to be exact, and then, things would begin to change. He had to get to the Daimyo's. He had to get Mikey to safety before he turned fourteen, he had to get the help he needed to deal with the Foot and Oroku Saki.

Another few minutes and he found himself standing in front of Tiger Claw's establishment. He squared his shoulders and went inside. He made his way through a large room where a man was seated at a desk. The two stared at each other and nodded. Leo couldn't help but notice the smirk that played over the man's lips. He walked to the other side of the room and stood in front of the wall, within seconds, a panel slid open and Leo walked through. He made his way down a steep flight of stairs and opened a door. He stepped into a large room with several tables and chairs that were all occupied by various patrons. It was an underground club.

The club was fairly large and had lots of clients, both mutant and human, with large amounts of money to get the entertainment they wanted which included private 'sessions' with different types of workers. Any person could purchase time with one or more of them but only some could afford certain ones, and exotic mutants were high on the list, and Leo was one of those mutants. He made his way through the crowd, ignoring certain looks given to him, and stood in front of Tiger Claw's office. He took a few deep breaths and after several moments, knocked.

"Come!"

Leo opened the door and walked in. "You are late cub." The tiger gave a disapproving look.

"I'm here." He told him. "That is all you should be concerned about." He looked around the office. "Where are the clients?" He demanded.

"The first one is waiting for you in the red room." He laughed. Leo sighed and walked out of the office and turned down a long hallway. He made his way to the end of the hall where a large room painted red was and walked in.

An hour later, he made his way back to the tiger's office. He was panting and sweating hard. The client had given him quite a work out and he wanted very much to go back to the Hamato house, but he also wanted his money and one more hour would not make a difference. He stood and watched as Tiger Claw counted the money he had just been given. He laughed in delight as he put some money to the side. That would be Leo's share.

"Where's the next client?" He asked tiredly.

"Go back to the red room." Tiger Claw instructed. "I will send him in shortly.

Another hour later and Leo walked back into Tiger Claw's office. The tiger smiled in amusement as he watched Leo walking stiffly.

"I want my money." Leo told him. "I have to get back to the Hamato home so I want it now."

"You will get it after you service one more client." The large tiger glared at him.

"You told me only two more!" Leo yelled. "I want my money now!" He pounded his fist on Tiger Claw's desk.

Tiger Claw stood up and made his way over to him. He loomed over the small turtle and looked down at him with narrowed eyes. "You will service one more client or you will get none of your money." He told him. The tiger grabbed Leo around the throat before Leo could attempt to protest, and lifted him slightly off the floor. "And I will not hesitate to alert the Foot Ninja that continue to look for you." He threatened as he released him and pushed him roughly back toward the door.

Leo took a deep breath and closed his eyes in defeat. "Where?" He said, rubbing his now bruised neck.

"That is a good little turtle." Tiger Claw mocked. "In the black room."

Leo looked at Tiger Claw with frightened eyes. "No." He said softly. "I won't go in there."

"You don't have a choice." He waved a bunch of bills under Leo's beak. Leo swallowed hard and turned to go toward another room down the hall. He body shook apprehensively. The black room was nothing more then a room used to abuse and torture the workers. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was dimly lit with very few candles making it difficult to see in. He squinted his eyes through the darkness and saw a large figure sitting on a bed that had chains dangling down from the posts.

His eyes widen in fear when the figure moved toward him. "Hello whore." Rocksteady grabbed Leo by the arm and roughly pulled him into the room. Tiger Claw watched with a slight look of satisfaction as the door closed and a cruel smile played over his lips when a hard slap sounded from within the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo made his way stiffly and painfully toward the Hamato home. He rubbed his right bruised cheek gingerly and occasionally rubbed his wrist, which, along with his ankles, were slightly raw after being in chains for almost an hour. He kept his eyes on the ground as he walked to make sure of his footing but his mind was occupied, trying to think of an excuse to give his brother as to why he had more bruises and injuries and why they had to leave that night. He huffed angrily at himself for the many excuses and lies he was constantly coming up with.

For the last seven years, since his brother had been able to realize who they were to each other, he had been lying to him over the various wounds and injuries he had been getting since they had been brought to that God-forsaken place. And it had only gotten worse since they arrived at the village. Maybe after he got him to the Daimyo's, he would finally tell Mikey the truth.

He made his way up the path to the home and toward the back of the house. He painfully hoisted himself over the fence and walked through the garden with every intention of going to the guest house. But as he passed by the small pond in the middle of the garden, his eyes wandered toward the bath house. He gently ran his hand over his arms with a thoughtful look as he felt the rawness in his wrist while his aching muscles and abused tail screamed at him for relief. The thought of washing away the stickiness that was still on him and soaking in a warm bath would be so welcomed right now.

'I can spare a few minutes.' He told himself turning to go toward the bathing room.

He quietly walked toward the bath house and gently opened the door. His eyes wandered around the slightly darkened room and, upon seeing no one inside, he made his way over to the small pool. He found the soap and washing supplies and quickly removed his tunic. He then very gently slipped in and began scrubbing his skin of the filth and cum that drenched his body, but no matter how hard he scrubbed, it could not wash away the disgusting feelings that still plagued him. He finished washing and put the materials on the edge of the pool, then, with a heavy and weary sigh, he laid his head back against the edge and closed his eyes, letting the cool water lap against his aching body. He brought his head slightly down and tilted it to the right to allow the water to gently soothe his pained and bruised cheek. The water was relaxing and in a short time, Leo fell into a light sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He awoke with a start and looked around his room. He strained his hearing toward the bath house, certain he had heard a noise coming from within. He looked out his window and, seeing that it was still fairly dark, knew his Sensei was probably still sleeping so he was certain it could not be him. But he was sure he heard something so he decided to check it out. Raphael looked over at his sleeping brother across the room before getting out of bed. He noted Donnie was still in a deep sleep so he was able to slip out of the room without disturbing him.

He walked down the hall quietly and slowly opened the door. He peeked in and, squinting his eyes through the darkness, was surprised to see Leonardo sleeping in the pool. He didn't know why he was there but at that moment, the only thing he could think of was giving the older turtle a rude awakening and he, getting an explanation. He stripped himself of his yukata and silently crept his way over to the edge of the pool. He attempted to slip into the cool water as quietly as possible and, taking a deep breath, sank under the water and started toward Leonardo. However, the sudden light noise of water lapping against the sides caused Leo to stir and he sat up quickly, his eyes darting around. Seeing no one, he decided he should get out of the water and get his brother.

He turned toward the edge and started to pull himself out of the pool when he felt a hand grab his shell and pulled him back into the water. Leo stood up and turned around. Anger dwelling in his eyes at the figure of Raph standing behind him and laughing hard.

"That wasn't funny Raphael." Leo told him. He hurriedly got out of the water and made his way to where he had laid his tunic.

"Ah come on Leo." Raph said laughing as he got himself out of the pool. "Don't be angry. I just couldn't resist." He walked up behind him and tried to get him to turn and look at him. But Leo flinched away from him and continued to desperately try and get his tunic on. Raph noticed Leo having a hard time, his movements were clumsy, almost frantic in his efforts to get dressed, and even in the dim lighting, it was clear to Raph, the other turtle was shaking.

"Leo what's wrong?" He reached out to touch him but once again, Leo moved away from his reach. He was attempting to get himself out of the bath house while also trying to put on his tunic but with the small amount of lighting, he was finding it very difficult.

Raph's eyes narrowed as he watched Leo being overly protected of himself. Determined to get to the truth, Raphael went to light an oil lamp. "What's the matter Leo?" He demanded again. "You can't be that angry with me over a little joke, are you?" He made his way over to Leo, who was becoming more anxious to get dressed and out of the bath house. "Why are you even in here…What the hell?" Raph's eyes widen and his jaw slacked open when he saw the bruises and scars that littered the dark green turtle's skin.

Leo stopped what he was doing and hung his head down and away from Raph. His whole body shook as sobs began to work their way out of his throat. All that he was and attempted to hide was now out in the open for Raph to see. And the guilt and shame ate away at him as Raph's eyes took in the horrifying sight.

Raph made his way cautiously over to him and held his hand out in an attempt to touch Leo's upper arm. Leo turned away from him, making sure to hide his face. "Leo." Raph whispered. "What happened to you?" His eyes wandered over Leo's body as the older turtle tightly wrapped his arms around himself. "Please Leo, talk to me." Raph pleaded. "Who did this to you?"


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth Comes Out

Okay, so this chapter will be a long one but it will explain a lot so if you are still confused, please let me know and I will try to clarify in later chapters.

Ch 8 The Truth Comes Out.

Leo brought his tunic up against his face in an attempt to hide himself from Raph while the green eyed turtle looked over the other turtle's naked body. His arms and legs, usually hidden by his clothing, could now be seen littered with scars, old and new, and deep ugly bruises still shown clearly, and he couldn't help but notice Leo's wrist and ankles were now rubbed raw. As Raph attempted to get Leo to look at him, Leo pushed him away and tried to get to the door leading to the little garden, but Raph grabbed his arm and finally made him turn to look at him. He gasped in horror when he saw the large darkened bruise on his right cheek.

"Leo, who did this to you?" Raph asked again, his voice a little more demanding..

"No one." Leo told him adamantly. "I fell coming in here." He looked at Raph and it was clear Raph was not convinced of what he was saying. "I'm very clumsy." Leo told him, his voice shaking hard. "Ask Mikey, I've fallen down those stairs at the abandoned house many times."

"I don't believe that for a second Leo." Raph said, his eyes continuing to look Leo up and down. "I've watched you with my father's weapons, I've seen how graceful you are." Leo looked into Raph's eyes, the green orbs were pleading with Leo for the truth. "There is no way your that clumsy. Now please...talk to me." He implored. "Tell me what happened!"

He placed his left hand on Leo's right cheek and made him turn his head slightly so he could get a better look at the bruise but Leo pushed it away. "I told you Raphael, I am clumsy and I am constantly bumping into things and I fall all the time." He looked away from him in shame and tried again to get out of the more muscular turtle's grip. "Now, please let me leave."

"Leo." Raph refused to move and he kept his hand on Leo's arm. He gently placed his hand under Leo's chin and made him look up at him again. "You forget who your talking to." He said. "Master Splinter has been teaching Donnie and I ninjutsu for years and I can tell when someone gets a bruise from bumping into something or from when he's been hit." His eyes continued to scan over the turtle's body. "And you've been hit hard several times over now tell me…who did this to you?!"

"Why do you care!?" Leo suddenly yelled, he pushed him away and tried to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "What does it matter to you what happened to me?" He attempted to push his way past Raph again. "I am nothing but a whore anyway."

"No you're not!" Raph yelled back. He grabbed Leo's arms causing the blue eyed turtle to wince. "You are a terrapin, one of us, and we are to be revered, not treated like some common hooker!" He brought Leo closer to his body til their beaks were almost touching. "Please Leo." His green eyes looked deep into the blue eyes that were filling with tears. "Tell me who did this."

They stared at each other for several moments before Leo finally looked down and allowed the tears fell. "Sometimes they like to hit." He whispered. "It makes them feel superior, like they have power over us." His body again began to tremble and he again tried to pull himself away from Raph, but Raph wouldn't let him. He wrapped his right arm around Leo's body bringing him in close and gently caressed Leo's bruised cheek. Leo closed his eyes and leaned into the touch .

"They have no power over you." Raph whispered. "Why would you go back to doing this?"

"I have no choice." He choked out.

"Yes you do Leo." Raph said, his thumb gently moving over the bruise. "Talk to me, please." He begged. "I care about you." He moved his thumb under Leo's chin and made him lift his head. "I care very much."

Their eyes met and Raph began to bring Leo's mouth closer to his. Leo closed his eyes and breathe in the heavy musk that surrounded them. Their lips ghosted over each others and gently, Raph placed his lips on Leo's.

"RAPHAEL!" Splinter's booming voice caused both turtles to startle apart and look down in shame. "Perhaps Leonardo will feel more comfortable speaking about this in the kitchen." Splinter turned to leave the bath house. "Where we can enjoy some tea." He walked out of the room with a clear expectation for the two to follow him.

Leo quickly put his tunic on over his trembling body. His hand instinctively felt the pocket that housed his money bag, and taking a deep breath, walked past Raph keeping his eyes averted from him. "You are betrothed Raphael." Leo told him sternly. "Please do not ever do that again." Raph watched Leo walk out of the bath house and follow Splinter to the kitchen. A few seconds later, Raph reluctantly followed behind, with an annoyed look and grumbling incoherently under his breath.

Splinter set three cups of tea on the table and sat across from Leonardo. Raphael sat in the chair on the side in between them and cautiously looked from Splinter to Leo, then down at his tea. He took a deep breath waiting for a lecture but Splinter only stared at Leo while he sipped his tea.

"Thank you for the tea Master Splinter." Leo said trying to break the awkward silence.

Splinter said nothing. He sipped his tea and continued to stared at Leo waiting for an explanation. Finally, after several long awkward minutes had passed, Splinter cleared his throat. "Explain Leonardo." He demanded.

Leo lowered his eyes in shame. "I can't Sensei." Leo told him. A loud thump by Splinter pounding his hand on the table caused both Leo and Raph to jump and look at Splinter in fear.

"You will explain everything or I will have you sent to the dungeons at the Hamato castle!" He yelled at him, causing Raph to stiffen. It wasn't often his father got angry but when he did, he was truly one to be afraid of.

Leo swallowed hard and stared up at him with fearful eyes. "I am sure that is something you would prefer not to have happen." Splinter told him. "Now tell me WHY, after you assured me you would never sell yourself again, you would go back on your word!?"

Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I need the money." Leo explained, his eyes looking away from Splinter in shame. "I need to get Mikey and I to the Daimyo's stronghold as soon as possible."

"Tell me why." Splinter demanded, his eyes hard and angry.

Leo shook his head and stared blankly at his tea. "I don't know if I can trust you." Leo whispered. His breathing hitched and he suddenly looked at Splinter with defiant eyes. "How do I know you do not work for the Foot clan?" He suddenly demanded. He looked at Splinter's surprised face."For all I know you could be in league with Oroku Saki!" He was almost shouting. Raph's jaw slowly slacked opened and watched Leo's hand tremble as he took a sip of his tea.

"How could you think we work for that murdering son-of-a-bitch?" Raph growled angrily at him.

"Language Raphael." Splinter said calmly. He then turned to look at Leo with a more soothing voice. "Why would you think we would work for someone as evil as Oroku Saki?"

Leo took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He knew the truth would have to come out sooner or later. "After our village was attacked." He looked at Raph briefly before turning to Splinter. "My brother and I were taken by Saki. I was only four and my brother was newly hatched. He took us to his lair where he raised us. Taught me ninjutsu and tried to make me one of his warriors." He continued to look from Raph to Splinter before looking down at his tea. "In that time, I've seen many people come and go who were suppose to be loyal to the Hamato monarchy. But instead they were being paid off by Saki to get information for him."

Splinter finished his tea and stroked his long beard as he listened to Leo's tale. "So it **_was_** Saki who attacked your villages almost fourteen years ago." He mused, looking from Raph to Leo. "Many children were massacred in the attack." He stated raising an eyebrow. "Why were you taken and not put to death along with the rest of them?"

Leo looked down shamefully. "Because of what my brother is." He stated quietly.

Raph narrowed his eyes at Leo's explanation. "And what exactly is your brother?" He demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Leo kept his eyes averted from Splinter and Raph as his explanation continued. "As you know, in a few nights, the moon will be full." Both nodded, waiting patiently for Leo to continue. "On that night, Mikey will turn fourteen years of age."

"So?" Raph asked sounding irritated.

"At that time, the light of the moon will be red." Leo watched as Splinter's eyes narrowed as a sudden thought seem to be occurring to him. "It will be almost like blood red." Leo said with a sense of urgency.

"Ok." Raph stared at Leo, his irritation mounting. "What about it?"

"The blood red moon's shinning light, will bring forth a terrapin full of power and might." Splinter recited. "You did say your brother was newly hatched on the morning of the attack." Splinter asked. Leo nodded as Splinter stroked his long beard. "Exactly what time did he hatch?"

Leo looked away from Splinter. "At midnight." His voice trembled as he spoke.

Splinter's eyes slowly widen. "Then…your brother is…." His voice trailed off as a sudden realization dawned on him.

"The Savior of the Terrapin Nation." Leo finished his thought. "The reincarnation of the original terrapin who created our clan." He looked from Splinter to Raph.

"Wait!" Raph looked between his father and friend. "What do you mean he's the Savior?" His eyes darted back and forth. "What Savior are you talking about?"

"You don't know the legend?" Leo asked his eyes wide in disbelief. "I thought all terrapins knew about the Savior and his return."

"I've heard something about it but always thought it was just a legend." Raph told him. "You don't really believe that your brother is the actual Savior do you?" Raph told him incredulously while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You may not believe it." Leo told him, squaring his eyes with Raph's. "But I know it to be true. Just like my parents knew it to be true." Leo took another deep breath and looked back down at his now empty cup. "I'll never forget the first time my parents realized what was happening to us." He said with a downcast look. "I was looking forward to having a baby brother or sister." He gave a teary smile. "We were so happy til a few days before when everything began to go wrong."

FLASHBACK

 _"Are you excited for your new sibling to hatch?" A young female turtle asked her four year old blue eyed turtle tot._

 _"Yes mommy." He looked up at his mother who was pulling weeds out of her vegetable garden while he pulled tomatoes off a vine and into a basket. "I've been thinking of some names for my baby brother or sister after they hatch."_

 _"Really Leonardo." The young mother smiled while she watched him pull a tomato off the vine. "What names have you come up with?"_

 _"I would like to have a brother named Michelangelo or a sister named Angel." He told her with a proud smile._

 _"Those are very good names my son." She told him as she made her way to the opposite end of the large garden. "We must let your father know at supper tonight." She looked at her son and pointed to another side of the tomato plants. "There are some more good looking tomatoes on those vines over there Leonardo."_

 _"Yes mommy." The small turtle nodded and walked over to another vine to pick more tomatoes. He worked quietly for several seconds til a large shadow fell over him. He turned thinking it was his father but was surprised to see a wrinkly old hunched back woman with a toothless grin looking down at him rather intently. Her eyes were almost black and a black scarf over her head hid grey straw like hair that stuck out everywhere._

 _"Mommy." The turtle called out in fear as the woman came closer to him and held out a gnarly hand and pointed a crocked finger at him._

 _"On the night of the blood red moon shall be. A terrapin Savior born to thee. In fourteen years a nation reborn. And only the guardian can save his ward." She smiled at the small turtle as his mother came toward them. "A terrapin babe filled with love and might. And only the Guardian can save his light."_

 _"Who are you?" She demanded, rushing to her son's side and pulling him against her. "What are you saying to my son?"_

 _The woman looked at the young mother and smiled at her with a twisted look. "Listen well to my words of gloom. For the blood red moon will spell your doom." She once again pointed to Leo. "Only the Savior must the guardian take, for it is through him will your kind be saved."_

 _Both mother and son watched in confusion as the old woman suddenly turned and left their little farm_.

PRESENT

"After that, my mom watched my brother's egg like she was expecting a demon to come out of it." Leo's eyes looked far away as he thought back to that time long ago. "Three days later was the night of the full moon. I heard my mom crying and I peaked in and saw Mikey's egg hatching. I looked out the window and noticed the moon was red, almost the color of blood. I was so scared when I saw that and the old woman's words came back to me." Leo shuddered and closed his eyes. "Shortly after Mikey hatched, all chaos ensued. My dad had already gathered the villagers and told them they had to get Mikey and I to the Daymo's stronghold. We never got out of the village." Tears were flowing down Leo's face as he continued. "So many terrapins were killed by warriors in dark outfits. I didn't know who they were. All around me villagers were screaming and being killed. I could see across the stream another village was being burned and heard loud cries coming from the north. I held onto Mikey, pressing him to my plastron trying to find a way out. Then Saki jumped out in front of me and picked me up, Mikey cried loudly as Saki got us away from everything that was happening." Leo wiped his face with the sleeve of his tunic "At first I thought he saved our lives but as time went by, I came to realize he was evil and dark, trying to destroy not just the terrapins but just about every mutant species in the Hamato kingdom." Leo took a deep breath to calm himself as memories flooded him of that night and the many others that had been haunting his dreams for fourteen years. "He believes only humans should be able to live freely while all mutants should be enslaved and controlled." Leo hung his head and broke down."Or put to death." Leo shook his head. "I took Mikey and ran away from his lair over a month ago." Leo cried. "And I've been trying to stay hidden til I could find a way to get Mikey to the Daimyo's Mountain. But I needed money and figured selling myself was the only way."

Splinter took Leo's hand in his. "If your brother is the Savior." Splinter gave Leo's hand a comforting squeeze. "Then your are the Guardian."

Leo nodded and wiped his face again. He looked from Raph to Splinter. "Yes, and I must do everything I can to protect my brother from the evil that Saki is…and was." Leo took a deep breath. "It wasn't until I turned sixteen that I began to realize who Saki really was. A descendant of the original Shredder who destroyed the nation of turtles and split them into the four clans we know today." Splinter and Raph stared at Leo intently . "East, West, North and South. Saki's ancestor pit four brothers against each other and through their anger, he managed to divide us all." Leo looked at them with tired red rimmed eyes. "But now my brother is going to make us whole again. He has that power and I need to get him to the Daimyo so he can bring that power to light."

Splinter nodded and continued to stroke his long beard as he listened to Leo's tale while Raph looked between the two of them in confusion. "But if he knew who Michelangelo was, why did he not destroy him right away?" Raph asked.

Leo lowered his eyes. "He wanted Mikey sacrificed on the night he turns fourteen." Leo looked again from Raph to Splinter. Both had a horrified look on their faces. "In two nights, the moon will be full and a bright red light will shine down lighting up the whole kingdom. It will be on that night Mikey turns fourteen and his powers will be seen by all." Leo shook his head. "Saki wanted to sacrifice him on that night, at the top of Mount Fuji where the four brothers fought and denounced their family ties. It will be there, at that time and through Mikey's death that Saki will show to all mutants everywhere that we are nothing, and that we need to bow to him." Leo's clenched his jaw in anger. "That is why I did what I did….that is why we cannot stay Sensei." Leo looked at Splinter. "I have to get my brother to the Daimyo before his fourteenth birthday!" Leo looked from one to the other, his eyes pleading for them to understand.

"One who tries to destroy the light that brings hope to all is truly an evil soul." Splinter stroked his long beard and nodded in contemplation.

Raph had been listening intently to Leo's story. Now, his eyes narrowed as one thought crossed his mind. "Are you saying my parents, my friends, my village…was destroyed because of YOUR BROTHER!" He suddenly screamed out." I lost everything because that bastard Saki wanted to find your brother and he destroyed everything we care about just to get to him?!" He stood up and began pacing angrily. "Why the hell didn't your parents just get rid…"

"Raphael!" Splinter stood up and walked over to him. "That will do."

"But Sensei!" Raph gave his father a look of disbelief. "It's because of them that our village and everything we loved was destroyed."

"We also lost people we loved and cared about Raphael!" Leo stood up and looked at him. "And where as you were taken in by someone who cared for you and gave you a good life, my brother and I were raised by a man who separated us and locked me a small room, forced me to do things and made me take up a sword in hopes that I would become as evil as he was!" Leo was shaking hard now and no longer attempted to keep his tears at bay. "You may have lost everything, but so did we."

"It is alright Leonardo." Splinter placed a soothing paw on Leo's shoulder."You and your brother are safe now and we will help you reach the Daymo's lair." He sat back down and motioned for them to also sit. "We have always been loyal to the royal family and would never help Saki." He then looked Leo up and down. "But you must stop doing what you are doing, more for your sake then for anything else."

Leo sniffed and nodded. He then bowed his head. "Thank you Sensei."

"I just can't believe that all this time you thought we were in league with that son-of-….."Raph looked at Splinter. "It's just not right Sensei." Raph continued. "His brother is the reason our clans were destroyed and now you want to help them?"

"And my brother will be the reason our clans will be brought back together and all mutants will be able to live in peace." Leo insisted.

"And how many more of us must die because of him?!" Raph shouted back.

"It's not his fault." Leo and Raph were again standing up and leaning over the table, their eyes locked in heated anger.

"Sure it is!" Raph countered. "He's the reason our lives were turned upside down and every turtle in this land is now shunned and looked down upon." He looked Leo up and down.

"No."

The soft voice coming from outside the kitchen door had the three of them turning around to see Michelangelo and Donatello standing in the hallway and looking at them in shock and disbelief.

"Leo." Mikey looked at Leo with hurt and tear filled eyes. "Say it isn't so." Leo looked at Mikey in horror as he realized his brother had heard what Raph had just said. "Tell me I'm not the reason that…that everyone….and that you" Mikey turned away from them and began to sob hard.

"Oh Mikey." Leo ran to him and threw his arms around his brother's shoulders. He looked back at Splinter and, after a nod from the tall brown rat, took his brother into the dojo. Splinter got up and was about to follow them when he turned back to his oldest son.

"Raphael." He spoke sternly to him while Donnie looked at them both. "What you said was uncalled for." He told him.

"But Sensie…I.."

Splinter held up a paw. "There is an evil in this land." He turned to leave the kitchen and toward the dojo. "It is like a disease that must be stopped before it spreads and destroys the light that will save us all."

Donnie watched with confusion as Splinter left the room. He turned to Raph with daggers in his eyes. "How long were you…?" Raph motioned to the door.

"Long enough to hear most of what you said." Donnie told him walking further into the room. "We heard you and Leo shouting." He sat at Leo's now abandoned seat. "Wanna tell me what that was all about?" He crossed his arms and gave Raph a hard stare. "From the beginning." Raph looked down at the floor and, nodding, took his seat.


	9. Chapter 9 Betrayal

Ch 9. Betrayal

Splinter stood in the hallway between the dojo and the kitchen. He sighed heavily and rubbed his tired eyes. In the kitchen he could hear angry words coming from Donatello while in the dojo, soft crying could be heard coming from Michelangelo. The older brothers doing their best to calm and soothe the younger ones brought back memories to the old rat. As he stood by the door of the dojo, his mind wandered back to the time when he first came upon the two small turtles.

Word had been sent from the Daimyo's army to Splinter and other keisatsukan in neighboring villages to get to the northern and southern terrapin villages. When Splinter arrived, the devastation was horrifying. Very few terrapins had survived from both villages and, banding together, were found walking toward the Hamato Village. What few children had survived were lucky enough to be with their families with the exception of two. A green eyed three year old scowling turtle and his brother, a brown eyed two year old gaped tooth turtle. The small green eyed turtle held his brother tightly as the two year old cried continuously in his brother's arms.

No one could soothe the little turtle tot and the green eyed one held his brother protectively, making sure no one came close. Although many did try, it was Splinter who was able to gain the green eyed turtle's trust and gather the young turtles into his arms and bring them both onto his horse. And it was from that moment on King Hamato decided Splinter should raise the young turtles. And, Splinter had to admit, he was grateful for that.

Now everything was coming back at them. Splinter shook his head as heard Michelangelo suddenly yell at his brother. He peeked his head inside wanting to make sure the two boys were okay. Both boys were on the floor and Leo had his arms wrapped around his brother. "Mikey." Leo was saying. "I am so sorry you had to find out like this." Mikey was crying hard into his brother's shoulder and Leo was rocking him back and forth. "I was going to tell you the truth about everything after we got to the Daymo's but I…"

"Stop it Leo." Mikey pulled away from him and wiped his tears. "Why would you let people do this to you?" He demanded. "Do you think I'm that naive that you wouldn't be able to talk to me about all this!"

"Mikey I never thought that." Leo insisted. "I just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?" Mikey got off the floor angrily. "I know we had to be careful of the Foot soldiers but you doing what you did with those sickos!" He clenched his fist and looked at Leo with angry eyes. "How do you call that protecting."

Leo looked down at the floor in shame. "I had to get the money somehow." He whispered. "To book passage on a caravan or possibly purchase a couple of horses and get away from here." He touched his hand to his bruised cheek. "I didn't want you to know what I was doing because I was afraid you would hate me."

"You could have gotten money some other way Leo." Mikey insisted.

"No Mikey I couldn't." Leo stood up and walked over to him. "Even if I did attempt to seek help from a villager, I couldn't be sure if I could trust them." Leo made Mikey look up at him. "For all I knew they would try and take us back to Saki."

"And I suppose that's my fault too." Mikey glared angrily at Leo.

"None of what happened is your fault." Leo placed his hand under Mikey's chin and looked at him with pride. "You are going to bring the terrapins hope and reunite us."

Mikey looked at Leo hopefully but then turned away with a look of sadness. "But it is my fault that our village along with Raph's and Donnie's village was destroyed." He whispered, trying to hold back the sobs.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "Saki is the one who destroyed our villages and killed our parents along with several other terrapins as well." Leo's voice rose in anger. "He is to blame for everything that's gone wrong for us…all of us." Leo sat back down on the floor. "Not you."

Mikey walked over and sat next to Leo. "All this time I thought Saki was good and kind." He placed a hand on Leo's bruised cheek and the other on Leo's neck. Mikey closed his eyes and a small bright light surrounded Leo's body. "I wish I had seen the truth long ago." Leo closed his eyes and leaned into Mikey's warm and tender touches. Splinter watched in amazement as the more recent bruises along Leo's neck and cheek were healed miraculously.

"Thank you Mikey." Leo smiled and pulled his brother into a hug. "And don't worry about not realizing what Saki was." He told him. "The Shredder fooled a lot of people." He nuzzled his brother's shoulder. "He even had me fooled for a very long time."

Mikey allowed the hug for a few moments before pulling away and giving Leo a stern look. "I understand that now Leo." He told him. "But you need to stop keeping things from me." He insisted. "I'm not a baby anymore. I can handle things and we could have worked out something so you wouldn't have had to do what you were doing."

"I'm sorry Mikey." Leo apologized again. "I just wanted you to stay innocent for as long as possible." He smiled at him. "So much is going to happen in just a few days and I'm afraid for you." He looked away from him again. "I didn't want everything that was happening to effect you the way it did me."

The brothers hugged again and Splinter walked in. "Is everything alright now?" He smiled tenderly at them.

The two boys pulled apart and looked at Master Splinter with concern. "I'm sorry Master Splinter." Leo said. "I should not have lied to you." Splinter placed a comforting paw on Leo's shoulder. "I'll accept any punishment you deem necessary after I get Mikey to the Daimyo's stronghold."

"Is my brother going to jail?" Mikey asked fearfully.

Splinter sat on the floor next to the both boys. He smiled at Mikey and shook his head. "No Michelangelo." He told him. "Although your brother did commit a crime, he is going to cooperate and give me the name of who he serves along with all the names of everyone he saw at Saki's lair conspiring against the Hamato family."

Splinter gave Leo a stern look upon seeing Leo's look of shock and his attempt to protest. "Once he has done that and has brought you to the Daimyos'. Then he will be absolved of all wrong doing and will be allowed to live his life however he chooses to." Splinter then narrowed his eyes. "As long as it is within the law." Splinter watched as Leo lowered his eyes and gave a sigh of resignation. "Are we clear Leonardo?"

"Hai Sensei." Leo said regretfully. He then looked up at the large rat. "But Sensei." He began. "The one I went to…."

"Is not an honorable man." Splinter stroked his long beard in contemplation. "Tiger Claw will sell you out to the Foot clan as soon as the opportunity arises." Splinter nodded in satisfaction when he saw Leo's look of shock at the mention of the tiger's name. "I thought so." He muttered.

"How did you know?" Leo asked, his eyes lowered in shame.

"I have always had my suspicions that Tiger Claw was doing more then running a simple business but I could never prove anything." He placed a paw on Leo's shoulder. "With your help child, we will bring down his 'business' along with the rest of the scum of the city." He shook his head. "At one time this village was a place of prosperity and hope but now…" His eyes held a look of disappointment.

Leo squared his shoulders and looked at Splinter with determination. "I can do better then give you Tiger Claw and names of traitors Master Splinter." Leo told him as he stood up. Splinter raised his eyebrows in question. "I kept a list of all of Saki's business partners along with the names of both humans and mutants who report to him."

Splinter smiled proudly at the young turtle but then a sudden look of worry clouded the rat's face. "Tiger Claw is a very opportunistic mutant and for all we know, he could be sending word to Saki's forces right now." He stood up and began to pace the floor.

"So what should we do?" Raph asked from the door. He had finished speaking with Donnie and was now coming to see what their next step should be.

Splinter stopped pacing and looked from Leonardo to Raphael. "Tell Casey to prepare our four fastest horses." Splinter decided. "You boys will ride tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several miles away from the Hamato family home, under the cover of darkness, the large tiger rode on horseback with three other figures dressed in dark ninja outfits. They made their way through the woods to a clearing where a large dark stone castle stood. They cautiously made their way toward the dark lair and rode up to the door.

Tiger Claw dismounted and made his way inside the large stone house leaving his guards waiting for him outside. He walked through a long dark hallway and entered into a darken room where a long dining hall table with several chairs all around was placed in the middle of the great room. At the end of the table sat a tall man with a scarred face and anger in his eyes. He watched with interest as the large tiger walked over to him.

"Lord Saki." Tiger Claw placed his right hand over his heart and bowed at the waist to him. "I bring news of your young runaways."

"Where are they." Oroku Saki's deep voice demanded.

"They are staying at the home of Hamato Yoshi's Keisatsu."

"Hamato Splinter." Saki's eyes narrowed and he looked at Tiger Claw with contempt. "How long have you known?"

He watched as Tiger Claw's eyes widen slightly and his body shuddered under his gaze. "I have only just acquired the information my lord."

"Have you now?" Saki stood and Tiger Claw watched as a long blade slid out of Saki's gauntlet and was placed firmly under his chin. He lifted his other hand and snapped his fingers. Tiger Claw watched two ninjas step out of the shadows. "One of you go and saddle my horse." He told them. "We ride after my charges tonight." Saki removed the blade and Tiger Claw let out a long drawn out breath. He wiped his chin of the blood and watched Saki walked out of the large room, his long cape flowing steadily behind him.


	10. Chapter 10 Ride the Night

Ch 10 Ride the Night

Raph removed his sais from their place in the rack and hefted them in his hands. He twirled them around and swung them back and forth before finally putting them into his belt. He turned to leave the dojo but stopped short when he saw Splinter standing in the doorway staring at him. In his hands he held a black bag.

"Is everything alright father?" He asked rather nervously.

"I was going to ask you that." Splinter made his way into the dojo and stood in front of his shrine. "Especially after what happened earlier today."

"I'm doing my best to come to terms with what Leo told us Sensei." Raph looked down at the floor feeling rather miffed about the whole situation. "I suppose if…."

"I am talking about what happened between you and Leonardo in the bathing house Raphael."

Raph looked at Splinter quizzically. "You must forget about him my son." He turned to the rack that held his katanas.

"But father, I…"

"You may not follow where he goes." Splinter picked up his katanas and placed them into their sheaths. He placed them into the black bag. "His destiny will not allow it."

Raph watched as Splinter walked out of the dojo A strange feeling of sadness came over him as he made his way outside.

"Wish I was going with you guys." Casey grumbled as he brought out the last horse. He and Splinter watched as the four young turtles mounted their horses.

"I have already explained to you Casey." Splinter said as he assisted Mikey. "I am going to need you to assist the royal guards in rounding up the traitors to the royal family after we get the documents that are hidden in the old abandoned house Leonardo and Michelangelo were staying in." He turned back to Leo. "Are you positive the documents will still be there?"

"Under a flagstone under the sacks where you saw Mikey was hiding under." Leo told him. Splinter nodded and took a step back.

"I still wish I could go with you." Casey again muttered.

"And deal with your mouth the whole time." Donnie glared at him. "I think not." He adjusted his belt that held his bo staff.

"Yeah, besides Casey." Raph looked down at him from his horse. "All we're doing is going to the Daimyo's which is a long, boring two day ride."

Leo brought his horse up to Mikey's and looked down at Master Splinter. "Thank you again Sensei." He said with a warm smile. He then took out a small bag from the pocket of his kimono and handed it to Splinter. "This is the money I was given for my…um…services." Splinter smiled and put his paw on Leo's hand. Leo smiled back shyly. "Since you are allowing me time off from my sentence, I would like you to use it toward a charity or something that might help others."

"No Leonardo." Splinter told him, pushing the bag back into his hand. "There will be a village at the base of the mountain, you will need your money to get supplies there." Leo bowed and placed the money back in his kimono. He then watched as Splinter bent down and picked up the bag he had brought out with him. He handed the bag to Leo. "And I want you to have these." He smiled up at Leo with pride in his eyes. "My son."

Leo's eyes widen and he quickly opened the bag and gasped in surprise. "Your twin katanas." Leo whispered in awe. "Master Splinter…I…I don't know what to say."

"Say you will protect yourself as well as your brother and my sons." He looked at him with a stern gaze. "I would like to see all of you when I make it to the Daimyo's and for you to continue assisting me in keeping my weapons looking their best." Leo smiled at Splinter with gratefulness in his eyes.

"You have my word Sensei." Leo assured him.

Splinter then looked at his two sons. "Be safe my sons." He told them. "I will say a prayer for you each night that we are separated from each other." Donnie and Raph held a hand out to him which he took in each paw and nuzzled with his cheeks. "I will miss you my sons."

He then walked over to Mikey. "The Daimyo will be able to help you young one." He told him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. ""You were brought into this world with a special gift my son, and I look forward to the night when all clans everywhere are united once again."

Mikey smiled at him. "Thank you for everything Sensei." Splinter held his hand for a moment longer, noting the feeling of warmth that spread through it. The two stared at each other and Splinter smiled at him and stepped away from his horse.

Splinter looked up at the sun setting in the sky. "The moon will be full and red in thee days." He noted. "I pray you reach the Daymo's stronghold by then." Splinter and Casey stepped back and he nodded to the four turtles. "Be safe my sons." He looked from one turtle to the other. "All of you, be safe."

"See you soon father." Donnie told him. Raph bowed his head respectfully to Splinter. "Good luck with your mission Sensei." He told him.

Mikey smiled at him and Leonardo reared his horse. "Domo Arigato Sensei." He said as he lifted a katana to his face in a salute before sheeting it. "Turtles, ride!"

"GOOD LUCK GUYS!" Casey called as he waved his hand high in the air.

Splinter watched as the four horses took off with Leonardo leading the way and Raph taking up the rear. He once again looked up at the sky and Casey could hear a whispered prayer coming from Splinter's lips. They stood and watched til the horses were out of sight before finally turning to go back into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four turtles rode through the night for almost four hours. Leo took lead while Raph kept watch behind. After a while of riding, Mikey began to complain he was getting hungry and tired so Leo decided to look for a place to make camp. After several minutes, they came to a small pond and dismounted. Raph quickly went about making a fire while Donnie brought out bed rolls and Mikey pulled out food rations. Leo brought the horses to the pond and tied the reins to a nearby tree. He then stood at the edge of the water and stared through the trees.

"Watcha looking at Leo?" Raph came up behind him and peered into the night.

"Nothing." Leo muttered. "Just enjoying the quietness of the forest." He went back to the fire and sat on a fallen log.

"You do know where we're going and how to get there right?" Raph asked.

Leo took out a map Splinter had given him. "Right now we're here." He said pointing to a small pond on the map. "We're trying to get here." His finger moved along the paper up to a mountain range. "Once we get pass the cliffs, we'll be halfway there and that should be sometime tomorrow in the afternoon." He put the map away. "We'll make camp after that and then the next day we should reach the village that will lead up to the Daimyo's mountain and then his home hopefully before nightfall."

Raph nodded. "Good to know." He commented and settled back to eat.

Mikey handed everyone a small plate of vegetable and pork rice. He also heated some water for tea which everyone accepted. They all sat quietly and ate. At the end of the meal, Donnie and Mikey worked together to clean up then Donnie laid back in his bed roll and began to read.

"Hey Donnie?" Mikey turned to look at him.

"Yeah Mikey." Donnie kept his eyes looking at his book.

"You've been pretty quiet about all this. Are you okay?"

Donnie let out a loud sigh and laid his book down on his plastron. "I'm a little conflicted about everything." He admitted. "I'm trying to wrap my head around everything that is going on without blaming…." Donnie looked at Mikey. "I know you are not to blame for any of this Mikey." He assured him. "But I just can't help but feel a little angry about it all."

"Trust me D…"Mikey turned back onto his shell and looked up at the starlit sky, Donnie was sure he saw a tear roll down his cheek. "I'm a lot angry about it."

"Mikey." Donnie began but Mikey quickly interrupted him.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened Donnie." Mikey told him. "I'm sorry for what I am and what Saki did and for what my brother ended up doing." Tears now flowed freely down Mikey's cheeks. "I just wish I could turn back time and find a way for me to never be born." He wiped his arm across his face and let out a choke sob. "Maybe our village and our parents would still be alive and life would be happier for everyone."

"Oh Mikey." Donnie rolled onto his side and placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "My life has been just fine and now that I've gotten to know you, it's been even better." The two smiled at each other and Donnie brought Mikey into a hug. After Mikey calmed, Donnie rolled back onto his shell and took out his book while Mikey looked back up to the sky.

"Thanks D." Mikey said with a sniff.

"Any time…bro."

Raph walked over to where Leo was currently sitting on a fallen log, he sat next to him and looked up at the sky. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Leo occasionally looked up and then lowered his head and began to poke the ground with a stick.

"What's on your mind Raph?" Leo finally asked him.

"Uh..oh..um…nothing." Raph nervously rubbed the back of his head. A stern look from Leo had Raph letting out an exasperated sigh. "Okay Leo." Raph turned to look at him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened in the bathing room this morning." He kicked some of the rocks away. "And me shouting at you in the kitchen about your brother and everything."

"Why don't we just forget about it Raph." Leo told him as he continued to poke at the ground.

"I'd rather not forget." Raph whispered. Leo looked at him curiously. "At least not in the bathing room." He smiled shyly at Leo. "Leo, I'm not ashamed of what almost happened." Raph admitted. "I'm just wishing we hadn't been interrupted…and I…uh…I think you do too."

Leo looked away from him. "You are betroth Raphael."

"I don't care Leo."Raph whispered harshly. "And I don't think you care either." Raph placed his right hand on Leo's cheek and made him look at him. "From the moment I saw you, all I could think about was being with you." He brought their faces closer. "Holding you at night." He placed his lips gently on Leo's. "Loving you." Their kiss was tender and gentle and as Raph stroked Leo's cheek, Leo closed his eyes and let out a soft churr. Raph began to press his lips harder onto Leo's. He was just about to play his tongue over Leo's lips in hopes of widening Leo's mouth but before he could, Leo suddenly opened his eyes and pushed Raph away from him.

Raph frowned. "What's the matter Leo?" He demanded.

"We shouldn't be doing this Raph." Leo stood up and began to walk away but Raph grabbed him and made him turn back to look at him. They stared at each other for a few moments before Leo looked away from Raph. "I am tainted Raphael." He told him, tears starting to glisten in his eyes. "And I am broken and used." He turned his shell to him and wrapped his arms around his body. "You deserve better."

"You're none of those things Leo." Raph whispered softly. He walked up to him and placed his hands on Leo's shoulders. "You're brave and fearless." He placed his mouth against Leo's ear slit. "And I love you."

Leo turned to him with a shock face. "You must not say that." He implored. "Your heart belongs to another."

"No it doesn't Leo." He encircled his arms around Leo's body and brought him in close once again. "My heart, weather you like it or not, will always belong to you." He touched his forehead to Leo's and stared deep into his eyes.

Leo stared back at him, desperately wanting to give into the urges he was feeling. But after a few moments, he turned his head away from him. "We can't allow this Raph." He started walking toward the fire pit.

"Why not Leo?" Raph demanded.

"Because our destinies will not allow it."

"Destiny…destiny." Raph threw his hands up in exasperation. "You sound like my father. He told me the same thing about how your destiny will not allow me to go where you go."

"And he is right!" Leo snapped. He looked back at where Donnie and Mikey laid by the fire, they were sitting up and staring at them but neither spoke. "We all have a destiny we must fulfill Raphael." Leo had lowered his voice but his look was stern. "Mine is to guard my brother and get him to safety." He looked toward his brother. "Mikey's is to make the Terrapin Nation whole once again." He looked at Raph then turned away from him. "And your destiny is to bring two kingdoms together and end an on going feud between our clans and the Salamandrians." He looked back at him. "Weather you want to or not."

Raph scowled at Leo. "You say we all have destinies?" He sneered. "Then what about Donnie huh?" He looked back at their brothers who were laying back down but still watching them curiously. "What's his destiny?"

Leo looked at Don solemnly. "His destiny is to be a witness to my brother's powers."


	11. Chapter 11 Legend of the Terrapin Savior

Ch 11. Legend of the Terrapin Savior.

The next morning after having a quick breakfast of fish and steamed rice, the four turtles set off again toward the Daimyo's lair. Leo again was up front leading the way while Raph again kept guard on the rear. They rode for the entire morning and into early afternoon til they came to the cliffs. It was here they decided to stop and have some lunch.

"You make a good meal Mikey." Raph complimented. "Can you tell us now where you got your talent for cooking?" He asked Mikey but was looking at Leo.

"I guess you can tell them Mikey." Leo said with a smile.

"My nanny Mariko taught me." Mikey said with a giggle. "She was great at all kinds of things." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "She could cook and bake and was great at teaching me how to read and write and knew all about art." He let out a happy sigh. "She was the best." He cooed.

Raph and Donnie smiled at the young turtle. "How bout you Leo?" Donnie asked looking toward him. "Did Mariko teach you anything?"

Leo looked down at the ground with a look of sadness in his eyes. "I was not allowed to learn like Mikey was." He admitted. "From the moment Saki brought us to his lair, he kept us separated and only allowed me to see Mikey in the evenings for supper." Leo gave a light smile. "If it wasn't for our suppertime together, Mikey may never had known who I was."

"Why do you think he allowed that?" Raph asked.

Leo shrugged. "I'm not sure."Leo said rather hesitantly.

While Donnie nodded at him thoughtfully, Raph couldn't help but notice the look of concern that quickly crossed Leo's face.

'He's hiding something again.' Raph mused to himself, but decided, for now, not to push the issue. "So is Saki the one who taught you ninjustu?" Raph asked Leo.

"Yeah." Leo said with a sigh. "He had me learn anything that had to do with being a warrior. Had me training day and night for hours." He took a bite of his lunch. "When I turned twelve he had me go up against his Foot soldiers. Sometimes I think he was hoping I'd be taken down but I turned out to be one of his top ninjas." Leo chuckled. "I don't think he was happy about that at all."

They finished lunch and this time, Raph and Leo cleaned up while Donnie and Mikey got the horses. While they were at the water's edge, Raph turned to Leo. "Can I ask you something personal Leo?" Raph was looking at Leo's arms as he washed the plates.

"Sure Raph." Leo noticed Raph's eyes searching his body in concern.

"Was Saki the one who gave you all those scars?" Leo looked at him in surprise. "Well, they're kind of old and I just figured…."

"Yes Raphael." Leo said finishing up with a plate. "He was quick with a whip and never hesitated to discipline when I would step out of line." Raph finished putting the plates in their saddle bags and looked back at Leo.

"How often did he feel you stepped out of line?" He asked.

"Too often." Leo muttered as they mounted their horses. They continued to ride for the rest of the day til they came to an open field of golden weeds. A stream ran through the middle of the field and flowed toward a beautiful pond. The sun had already set and the stars were now beginning to twinkle in the sky.

"The moon looks full Leo." Mikey commented. Leo looked up at the sky and nodded.

"Just one more night Mikey." He told him as Mikey began to prepare supper for them. "We'll reach the Daimyo's home tomorrow and everything will be okay."

"The red tint around the moon looks frightening." Donnie noted. Raph laid back on his bedroll and nodded.

"I've heard of the blood red moon but I always thought it was just a name given when the moon shines bright with a tint of the sun's red glow on it." He told them. "I never realized it was called that because the moon looks like it's dripping with blood." Raph hummed in thought. "I can't remember ever seeing the moon like that. Does it happen often?"

"No." Leo told him. "Besides happening fourteen years before." His eyes wandered toward his brother. "It's only happened one other time."

"When?" Donnie looked at him with wide eye curiosity.

"Almost a millennium ago." Leo told them. "I remember my mother telling me the story after that crazy gypsy lady first showed up." His eyes once again wandered over to Mikey. "The first time happened when the father of the Terrapin Nation first appeared."

"Do you know the story?" Donnie asked hopefully.

Leo nodded and sat in his bed roll. "A thousand years ago." He began. "A village at the top of Mount Pinnacle, where the Daimyo lives today, a young maiden found a beautiful turtle egg. It was so beautiful, she decided to keep the egg instead of eating it like the village normally would. She kept it on her window ledge and allowed the sun to keep it warm. Then one day, she awoke to find the egg was no longer there, she ran outside to find the egg had rolled over toward the middle of the village and it was starting to hatch. She watched the egg hatch and was shocked to see a full grown turtle actually stand up like a human and walk out of the egg, not crawl like a turtle normally would. The turtle looked and spoke just like a normal human but it had a shell and green skin like a normal turtle. She called the rest of the villagers and everyone came running and were so shocked by what they saw, they bowed down to the turtle and called him a 'god'. But the turtle told them that he was not a 'god', only a grateful turtle that was given a gift to be like the humans because of their love and willingness to spare his egg. He then called out to the heavens and the next thing the humans knew, their whole village was surrounded by all these different types of animals. As the humans watched astounded, the animals transformed into humanoid animals. The turtle, whom the humans named Savatore, told them that these animals would always watch over them as long as they promised to take care of the land they were given and continue to take care of the mutant animals that lived in the woods that surrounded their village." Leo took a deep breath and looked from one turtle to the other who were watching him with extreme interest. "The village eventually grew and became the land that the Daimyo rules over which include all the terrapin clans, the salmandrians and so forth. He is suppose to be an actual descendant of the original villagers that witnessed that miracle." Leo laid back on his bed roll. "And that is the legend of how we came to be." He said with a chuckle. "But that is just a legend."

"Wow." Mikey breath. "And I'm suppose to be him?" He looked up at the sky in awe.

"Yes Mikey." Leo answered. "And the Daimyo will help you remember."

"I have to admit Leo." Mikey said, scooting over toward Leo. "I am a little scared." He said timidly nuzzling into Leo's side. "Will the Daimyo help us like you think he will?"

Leo put his arms around Mikey and rested his cheek on the top of Mikey's head. "I've been told the Daimyo is a good man Mikey." He gave him a light squeeze. "I'm sure he'll help us."

"I hope so."

While Donnie and Mikey laid down and attempted to sleep, Leo decided to get up and take a walk around the perimeter. Raph watched as he stood up and walked away. After a few minutes, he decided to follow him.

"Is there something else on your mind Raph?" Leo asked as Raph caught up to him.

"I just can't help but wonder why, if Saki wanted to eventually have Mikey sacrificed, why he made sure Mikey was taken care of the way he was." Raph looked at Leo.

Leo took a deep sigh and glared at Raph rather annoyingly. "I think you need to stop wondering about things so much Raphael."

But Raph continued. "I mean look at the facts. He treated you like a slave while Mikey was treated like a king." He watched as Leo fidget under his gaze. "And he taught you ninjutsu while Mikey was only allowed to learn basic things. Like he was just trying to keep him occupied."

"Saki had his reasons I'm sure." Leo said with a shrug. "He's evil after all."

"I know he's evil Leo." Raph responded. "But I just need to know." He looked at the older turtle apprehensively. "Why was he trying to get you to hate your own brother?"

Leo looked at Raph with surprise. "Why would say that?"

"Mikey got everything." Raph said. "He was given a teacher, he ate good food…"

"I ate food Raph." Leo said with a chuckle.

"Not like Mikey did." They stared at each other and Raph could see the anger in Leo's eyes. "You forget Leo, I saw your body. It was clear you've been starved and beaten and…."

"Alright Raph." Leo snapped at him. "Yes, Saki treated my brother and I differently and yes he did want me to hate my brother." He sighed tiredly. "But I would not give him the satisfaction of being hateful toward Mikey, no matter how much he wanted me to be."

"But why Leo?" Raph demanded. "What was his reasoning for you to hate him?"

"Because I am his Guardian." Leo responded angrily. "That means I am also his protector as well as his follower." Raph narrowed his eyes in confusion. "And if the one who protects and follows can be swayed." Leo looked at the ground. "Then he can also be made to destroy the Savior."

"Destroy the Savior?" Raph narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Saki believed that if I gave into the feelings of hate toward my brother" Leo looked up at the sky. "I would have enough rage within me to want to kill him."

Raph stared at Leo in shock. "It happened once before." Leo told him. "You do know the legend of the four brothers don't you?"

Raph shook his head. "I only know bits and pieces of these legends you speak of Leo."

"The four brothers were Salvatore's descendants." Leo told him as the continued to walk the perimeter. His eyes wandered over to their brothers every so often. "The Terrapin Nation lived in harmony for almost five hundred years with a descendant of Savatores' as the leader of their tribe." Leo walked over to a fallen log and the two turtles sat down facing their brothers. "As a tradition, the leader was usually the first born son." He said with a slight chuckle. "But five hundred years after Savatore passed away, four brothers hatched so closely together that even their parents were not sure who was the oldest."

"What did they do to figure it out?" Raph asked.

"Their father kept a watchful eye over his sons and figured he would name his successor after the boys eighteenth year. He figured by then he would be able to decide who was the most responsible of the four brothers."

"And did he?"

"Yes. And that made the other brothers very jealous so that after their father passed away, The shredder of the foot clan was able to convince each brother that they should be the leader of the tribe. One of the three brothers attempted to kill the leader but no one knew which brother had done it so the leader accused of all them and that got them so angry at each other it actually got the rest of the terrapins to choose sides. Next thing everyone knew, the three brothers left the village taking several families with them forming the other three clans we know today. The original village was my clan, the northern clan."

"So Saki figured he could repeat history by giving Mikey everything and you being forced to watch." Raph mused as Leo nodded."And in time he hoped you would get so angry with Mikey that you would want him dead."

Leo nodded. " And that would allow the darkness to destroy what little light is left between the terrapin nation and he would be able to enslave us." Leo looked back at Raph. "He would be able to enslave all mutants Raph." Raph brought Leo into a hug and Leo laid his head on Raph's shoulder. "That is why I took Mikey and ran away from that monster and his evil place." Raph felt Leo tremble. "He was gonna have Mikey sacrificed on the night of the blood red moon and one way or another, he would have me do it." Raph felt a small drop of water on his neck. "He tried so many times to brainwash me into thinking that Mikey was my enemy but I always managed to remember that I love Mikey very deeply and would never want to see him hurt." Leo took a deep breath. "But that's the reason he kept me around." Leo shuddered. "So that I could kill my brother."

"You really are a strong willed turtle Leo." Raph commented. "Pretty fearless in more ways then one."

"Not fearless Raph." Leo muttered. He pulled himself away from Raph and shook his head "Just determined." Leo looked at the other two turtles sleeping by the fire. "I have had many nightmares about Mikey laying on a stone slab while the red moon looms above us. My hand holding Shredder's katana high above my head." Leo closed his eyes and fought back the tears as the nightmare played in his head. "Mikey struggling in chains and crying out to me, begging me not to hurt him. Telling me over and over again that he loves me." Leo wiped his eyes. "Saki behind me whispering to me while I ignore Mikey's pleas. I wake up just before I plunge the sword into his chest."Leo ran his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. "But every night, the nightmares come back."

Raph brought Leo into a hug again and nuzzled the side of his head . "Maybe the Daimyo can help you with your nightmares Leo." Raph suggested. Leo nodded sadly.

They sat for a few minutes staring at the fire before finally deciding it was time to go to bed. They stood up and began to slowly make their way back to where their brother's laid sleeping. They had just made their way to the camp when Raph pulled Leo close to him. "I'm beginning to think Leo." Raph whispered as he leaned their faces close. "The real Savior…is you." Their lips connected once again and this time, Leo did not pull away from Raph's tender and loving kiss.


	12. Chapter 12 Comfrontation

The first part of this in Italics has suggestions of underage sex/rape. It is not explicit but you may skip that part if you wish. Thanks again to all the reviews. Keep them coming. peace

Ch 12 Confrontation.

 _The door to the cell opened and the a large dark figured walked in. The young turtle looked up from his place in the corner at the large man and trembled under his glare. "Please Master." He begged, tugging on the chains that continued to rub at his wrist. "Please do not punish me anymore." Hot tears fell from his eyes as the man moved closer to him. "I'll be good, I'll do whatever you want." He got on all fours and placed his head on the floor._

 _The large man walked closer to the frighten turtle and began to disrobe. "You continue to disappoint me Leonardo." The man's voice was deep and dark. His eyes angry and filled with hate. "You are to be loyal to me and yet you fail to do what I require of you."_

 _"Please Master." The turtle watched as the large man pulled out a long whip." Please, I'll do better. Please don't beat me again." He shook harder and winced as the whip made a snapping sound close to his ear. Try as he might, he could not hold back the tears._

 _"You are pathetic." The man sneered at him. "You are nothing compared to your brother." He snapped the whip at the boy, smiling when he heard the turtle cry out in pain. "While your brother will be getting praised for being a great Savior, you will be on your knees licking his feet." Another snap of the whip, another loud cry._

 _"Please Master, what do want of me?." The turtle whimpered as he pressed his eyes into the palm of his hands, forcing to hold back the tears that came from the slicing of the whip into his flesh._

 _He cried out again as the large man grabbed his neck and brought their faces close. "I want you to give yourself to me!" He yelled. "I want your loyalty, your heart and soul!" He forced the turtle onto his carapace and forced himself in between his legs, his hand squeezed his throat as he hovered over him. "I want you to bow down and do as I demand." The turtle's eyes widen in horror as a blade slid out from the man's gauntlet and was placed against his throat. "I want you to kill your brother!"_

'NOOOO!' Leo sat up quickly and his eyes darted around. He sucked in heavy breaths while his voice echoed loudly in his head with his heart pounding hard against his chest. He looked at the sleeping form of his brother next to him and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He continued to take deep breaths and closed his eyes to try and calm his pounding heart. 'Just a nightmare.' He thought to himself. 'Just another stupid nightmare.' He ran his hands up and down his arms and felt the deep scars that littered his skin. While his brother may still be safe the nightmare brought back memories of what Saki had done to him. He laid himself down and placed his arm around his brother and brought him in close.

Behind him, a pair of green eyes narrowed in bewilderment when he saw the older turtle wake up suddenly with a start. He wanted to get up and go to him, to comfort and hold him. But for now, he felt it best to let Leonardo be with his brother. Maybe he would speak with him in the morning and try again to get him to open up. Maybe, Leo would let him be there to help.

Raphael rolled over and looked at his own little brother. He wrapped his arm around him, bringing him in close to his plastron. It would be morning in a few hours and later that day, they would reach the Daimyo's stronghold and hopefully, everything would be over. As he laid there, his mind wandered back to the kiss he and Leo shared.

It felt wonderful and he knew his heart skipped a beat when their lips touched, just as it had whenever they touched. He had wanted so desperately to lay them down and make love to him. But he knew Leo would never have allowed that.

Raph sighed. Later this year, he would be getting married to someone he did not know or love. But he felt in his heart, he loved Leonardo and he wanted to be with him. Maybe he could speak with the Daimyo about helping him to get out of the marriage. 'Would I be able to do that?' He wondered. Maybe the Daimyo had some pull and would be able to help him. 'I'll have to ask him when we get there.' He thought to himself as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

Leo awoke at the raising of the sun, he got up and walked over to the water's edge. He splashed water on his face and looked down sadly at his reflection. He shook his head and made his way back to where the others were still sleeping.

"We should get going." He said loud enough to wake the others.

Raph yawned, stretched and sat up. "Wake up Don." He tapped his brother's shell while Leo walked over to Mikey

"Come on guys." He said as the two younger turtles also began to slowly wake up. "We need to keep moving. The sooner we get to the Daimyo's the sooner we can be safe."

They quickly ate then mounted the horses. "The Daimyo's lair is past the fields and toward those mountains up ahead. According to the map and what Sensei told us, we'll be coming to a village later this afternoon. We can stop there and get food and supplies and find out the best way to get to the bridge that connects the the mountain to the Daimyo's lair." Leo looked at the map. "If all goes well, looks like we'll be at the Daimyo's stronghold by nightfall." Leo patted the money bag that hung around his neck.

"Sounds good." Raph commented.

"Yeah." Donnie said, giving his horse a slight kick. "Let's get going."

"Sooner the better." Mikey said. He rubbed his arms more out of nervousness then coldness.

They made their way through the fields of golden weeds following the stream as the map had indicated. After riding for most of the morning, they came to a clearing with a village at the base of the mountain. It was here, they stopped for food and supplies and would leave with the villagers.

"The trek up the mountain will be treacherous." Leo informed them. "We'll leave the horses here and go the rest of the way on foot."

Leo stood just outside the village, his eyes looking up to the top of the mountain and eventually lifting his eyes toward the sky. Raph came up behind him. "I find it interesting that whenever I try to be alone you come up behind me and attempt to speak with me." Leo said without turning around.

"Just trying to figure out what it is you're trying to see." Raph muttered looking up the mountain. "Or trying not to see."

Leo gave a light chuckle. "Just trying to determine the best way to go." Leo told him. "I want to make sure we find a way to get to the Daimyo's before nightfall.

"I spoke with one of the village elders and he pointed me toward a path that will lead to a short cut." Raph was pointing to the right side behind the village.

"Sounds good." Leo smiled at him. "Are our brothers ready to go."

They turned to see the two younger turtles playing with some of the other children in the village. Raph sighed and shook his head. "It has been some time since we've just been able to have a little fun."

Leo nodded. They watched the other two for a short time playing a game of tag. It made him happy to see Mikey having so much fun. "I can't remember a time when I or Mikey had fun like that." Leo told him. "At least Mikey had Mariko and she would play with him but of course she was his nanny, almost like a mother to him. But I never played with anyone. The Shredder would make sure that for me it was only ninja training and hard work." Leo sighed then laughed uproariously when he saw Mike and Don collide into each other when they attempted to outrun the child who was trying to tag them. Leo shook his head as the two turtles fell to the ground laughing heartily then get back up. "Yeah." Leo said with a far away look in his eyes. "It would have been nice to have other kids to play with."

Raph gave Leo a sidelong glance. The way he spoke made his heart ache for him. They let the boys have fun for a short time before calling them over. Laughing, Donnie and Mikey made their way over and to them.

"It's time to get going." Leo told them.

"Aw, I wish we could stay a little bit longer." Mikey sighed saddly. "I've never had other kids to play with before."

"Yeah, me neither." Donnie admitted. They both looked at their brothers. "Not that playing with you wasn't fun Raph." Donnie told him sheepishly. "But let's face it, it would have been nice to have other kids around." Much to Raph's chagrin, he had to agree with his younger brother.

The four turtles began the long trek up the mountain. "Pace yourselves." Leo told them. As they began their way up the mountain, Leo gave Raph a quizzical look. "You and your brother did not play with any of the other children in the village?"

Raph looked down at the ground, a sad look in his eyes. "We had other kids to play with at first." Raph told him. "But after the other terrapins from our clan went to the Salamandrian village, we were pretty much left alone." Raph let out a deep sigh. "And even if there were other kids in the village, they weren't turtles so their parents didn't allow them to play with us."

"Oh." Leo nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal." Raph shrugged. "Donnie and I did have each other."

Leo nodded and they continued their hike. Raph looked at Leo rather nervously. "What do you want to ask me now Raph?" Leo said with a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry Leo." Raph said. "I know I'm probably prying into your life a lot but I'm just trying to understand." Leo gave a sidelong glance at Raph and saw he was looking down at the ground in contemplation.

"What else do you wish to know?"

"I saw you wake up last night, you looked and acted scared." Raph looked at Leo with sad eyes. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Leo shook his head. "Not really." He saw Raph look back down at the ground with a frown. "Look Raph. I appreciate you wanting to help and be there for me but I've dealt with my nightmares by myself all my life." He placed his hand on Raph's shoulder. "It's best if I continue to do so."

Raph looked back at him and took his hand in his. "You shouldn't have to anymore Leo." Raph told him. "You should let us in...let _me_ in."

Leo smiled sadly at him. "Perhaps after everything is over." He placed his hand on Raph's cheek. "We can talk."

They stayed quiet for the remainder of the hike, watching their brothers in front of them as they went along. They would stop on occasion to drink some water and just take a breather, the air was getting thinner as they went and they all knew they had to take their time or risk collapsing from exhaustion. It took a long time but they finally ended up getting to the top. It was night now but the full moon lit up the darkness and a clearing could be seen through the trees. The two older turtles watched their brothers suddenly break into a run then give a loud yell of surprise from up ahead. They ran to find Donnie and Mikey standing in a large clearing and staring straight ahead in awe.

Leo and Raph ran up behind them and gazed in wonder at the sight before them. There in front of them was a long wooden bridge that hung over a very deep chasm. It connected to a series of steps that led up to a large stone castle. The four turtles lifted their heads and their eyes widen at seeing the large tower on the very top of the incredible castle that seemed to reach to the very heavens themselves.

"That is the most incredible sight I have ever seen." Donnie said, clearly awestruck by the sight of the Daimyo's large fortress.

"Guys." Mikey pointed up to the sky and over to the right. "The moon."

They raised their eyes higher and noticed the moon was now full and was slowly turning the color of a deep red. "The moon will be in position in less then three hours time." Leo said. "We need to cross the bridge and get to the Daimyo's."

They began to make their way toward the bridge, Donnie and Mikey, in complete awe, walked cautiously ahead of Leo and Raph. Leo was continuing forward when he felt a hand grab his arm and tug him backwards. He turned to face Raph with narrow eyes.

"Leo." Raph looked back at him with nervousness yet intent in his eyes. "I've got to talk to you before we get to the stronghold."

"Raph we don't have time…."

"It'll take just a minute."

"Very well." Leo sighed. "What is it?"

"I'm going to ask the Daimyo to release me from my upcoming nuptials." Leo looked at Raph in surprise.

"But Raph…"

"I love you Leo." Raph told him, grabbing his arms and bring him close to his body. "I don't want to marry someone who I don't love or don't even know." Leo looked away from Raph, his breathing became rapid. "But I know you and I don't care about your past." He brought Leo's face closer to his. "I love you."

"Raph." Leo shook his head and began to tremble. "Why must you make everything so hard!" He pushed himself slightly away and looked at Raph, tears shinning in his sapphire blue eyes. "We must follow our destinies…."

"But why Leo!" Raph growled angrily. "Why does it matter what are destinies are?" He demanded. "Why can't we make our own?" He looked deep into Leo's eyes. "I love you." He insisted. "And I know you love me too."

"Raph…I…"

"Look me in the eyes Leo and tell me you don't love me." Raph demanded. "If you can then I'll forget about us and do what everyone wants me to do."

Leo looked away from Raph and blinked back the tears. He shook his head and attempted to speak. He wanted to tell Raph what he needed to tell him but his heart wouldn't let him. "Of course I love you." Leo whispered. "I've loved you since I first felt your hand touch mine."

Raph put his hand on Leo's cheek. "Then let's be together." He implored. "Let's finish this mission and run away somewhere." He leaned in to kiss Leo. "I just want to be with you."

"Raph…"Leo began, but Raph's lips were already on his and he didn't want to stop him.

"Well well well." A loud voice suddenly boomed throughout the night and startled the two turtles apart. Leo looked up in horror as a large figure jumped down from the nearest tree and stepped toward them. "Looks like the whore has a heart."

"Tiger Claw!" Leo gasped as the large tiger advanced on them.

"LEO!" Leo turned to see Mikey and Donnie looking back at them in fear. Mikey was pointing toward the forest. He turned back to where Tiger Claw was coming from and saw several dark figures emerging from the trees. "The Foot Clan." Mikey screamed. "They're here!"


	13. Chapter 13 And the Night Begins to Shine

One more chapter after this. Please review.

Ch 13 And the Night Begins to Shine.

Leo and Raph ran toward Mikey and Donnie."Quick." Leo shouted. "We need to stop them!"

"Let's just get to the bridge." Mikey yelled back.

"No." Donnie told him. "They could destroy the bridge with us on it." He removed his bo from his back as Leo and Raph came up to them.

"We need to stand and fight them." Leo told them as he unsheathed his katanas.

"Leo." Mikey stood behind him. "I need a weapon."

"No you don't." Leo began. "You need to…."

"Here Mikey." Raph removed a pair of nun-chucks from his belt behind him and handed them to Mikey. Leo narrowed his eyes at him but Raph just shrugged his shoulders. "Even a Savior should know how to defend himself." He turned toward the forest where dozens of foot soldiers were emerging behind Tiger Claw. "And something tells me they aren't going to let him get to the other side."

"Do not run away Leonardo!" Tiger Claw called out, his sword gleaming in his hand. "There is no where you can hide."

"I don't plan on running away Tiger Claw!" Leo called back. "This time you're the one whose going to be on his knees begging for mercy!"

The large tiger ran toward the four turtles with the foot running behind him. The four turtles, their weapons drawn, ran toward the group of ninjas, preparing to fight. Leo faced Tiger Claw while Raph, Don and Mikey handled the ninja.

"I'm surprised you left your cave Tiger Claw." Leo sneered at him as their weapons clashed.

"And I'm surprised you actually thought I would let you leave." The tiger growled. "Especially when there is money involved."

Their weapons locked and Tiger Claw grinned down at Leo with a menacing look while he motioned toward the forest. Leo looked around him and his eyes widen in fear. Walking fiercely out of the forest was a tall dark figure dressed in full black body armor. He made his way angrily toward Leo. His scarred eyes burning holes into Leo's very soul. A small group of ninjas were following behind.

Leo pushed Tiger Claw backwards and swung his sword at the tiger's head. Tiger Claw ducked and swiped at Leo's middle with his blade but Leo blocked it. He took a moment to look at the other turtles and was surprised to see Mikey expertly swinging the nun-chucks at the ninjas that were rushing at him while Raph and Donnie were holding their own and quickly managing to do away with their enemies.

"You will not win cub." Tiger Claw was telling him as they once again locked their swords into battle. "You and your brother will be taken by Shredder and your friends will die because of you."

"Think again you overgrown cat!" Raph yelled as he rushed toward Tiger Claw. He jumped up and brought his sai down intending to stab the large cat in the head with it but Tiger Claw moved to the side and Raph's sai stabbed deep into the tiger's shoulder. Tiger Claw let out a loud yell and fell onto his knees groaning in pain. Leo did a front kick in the cat's face and knocked Tiger Claw onto the ground unconscious.

Raph ran up to Leo and nodded toward the tall man that was coming up to them. "Who is that?" He asked.

"That's Oroku Saki." Leo told him. "Also known as the Shredder." Mikey and Donnie had just finished with their group of ninjas and were now running up to them.

"It's Saki Leo!" Mikey called out fearfully. "He'll never let us get to the Daimyo's stronghold now!"

Leo looked at his brother then at Raph and Donnie. "You guys continue to deal with the ninjas." He told them. "I have a score to settle with Saki."

"LEONARDO!" Saki screamed as his blades slid out of his gauntlet. "You continue to disappoint me boy!" Leo felt a shiver of fear run up and down his spine as he watched the large human walk toward him. Leo took deep breaths and attempted to push the nightmarish memories away while Raph, Donnie and Mikey made their way toward the ninjas that slowly separated from behind Saki.

"You can't have my brother Shredder!" Leo yelled back. He held his swords in front of him ready to do battle.

"I will not only have him, I will make sure the whole kingdom knows how he died." Saki laughed evilly as he brought his blade in front of his face. "By your hand."

The two faced each other and their blades swung back and forth. Slicing through the air with deadly intent. Behind them, the other three turtles were quickly dispersing with the rest of Saki's ninjas. As Raph finished off with his last one, he turned to see Leo and Saki fighting fiercely and getting very close to the cliff.

Meanwhile, Tiger Claw was slowly coming around and getting to his feet. He snarled angrily at Raph as he felt his wounded shoulder and, grabbing his sword, began to advance on the young turtle. Raph kept his eyes trained on Leo, fear dwelling inside of him at the thought of Leo going over the cliff.

Mikey and Donnie dealt with their group of ninjas and ran over to each other. "You really got the hang of those nun-chucks Mikey." Donnie told him panting hard and grinning in pride.

"I'm a quick study." Mikey told him smugly. They turned to see Leo and Saki still fighting and Raph running toward them. Donnie's eye's widen in fear when he saw the large tiger coming toward Raph with his sword drawn and ready to run him through.

"RAPH!"Donnie screamed out. "Look out!"

Donnie ran toward Tiger Claw, intending to intercept his sword before it got his brother. He got to Tiger Claw while Raph got to Leo. Donnie swung his bo at the sword but Tiger Claw saw it coming and dodge by twisting himself around and slicing his katana around and behind Donatello. Donnie swung himself around to face Tiger Claw and block the sword. He swung his bo around and prepared to bring his bo down on top of the large cat but Tiger Claw managed to turn and dodge the staff. He then grab Donnie's belt and pulled him in close.

Donnie's eyes widen in shock and his jaw gasped open as he felt cold steel go through his stomach as far in as Tiger Claw could get it. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Tiger Claw pushed Donnie away from him and pulled the long blade out of Donnie's plastron. Donnie staggered back and looked down at the blood that poured forth from his middle. He slowly sank to his knees, a look of fear and pain coming over his face.

"DONNIE!" Mikey screamed in horror and ran toward the fallen turtle.

Raph had heard Donnie's scream at him and saw, out of the corner of his eye, Donnie intercept the large cat. He reached Leo and came up behind Saki intending to jump on him and slam his sai down on the large man. But Saki had seen him coming and while blocking Leo's sword, back kicked Raph in the chest sending him flying backward. He then grabbed Leo's wrist and flipped him over his head causing Leo to fly into Raph.

Leo fell on top of Raph and the two looked up and watched Saki come toward them, growling angrily. "Stupid boy, I taught you everything you know." Saki told Leo as he stalked closer to them. "You are no match for me."

Leo rolled off Raph and onto his shell. He looked up at Saki with extreme hate. "I've learned a few things since being away from your evil influence." Leo told him. His hand felt around for one of his fallen swords. Saki pointed his blade toward Leo while Raph slowly back crawled away from them. He had seen Tiger Claw battle Donnie and his heart raced in fear when he saw the tiger push Donnie away from him and saw his sword covered in blood.

Mikey had run toward Donnie and was now kneeling beside him, cradling his body on his lap with his arms wrapped around his body. Tears ran down his face as he looked up and saw Tiger Claw smiling ferociously down at him; his hand slowly swinging his sword, now dripping with blood, back and forth in front of Mikey. "Maybe I can't kill you cub, but I will finish your friend."

Raph got up and ran toward the tiger whose back was to him. "Get away from them!" He yelled. The tiger turned and brought his sword up but it never reached the other turtle.

Raph, racing toward his fallen brother, took aim and threw his sai at the mutant tiger just as he turned. The sai hit it's mark as it went right into the large cat's throat impaling the evil mutant. Tiger Claw's head leaned back and his whole body fell backward from the sudden motion. Raph watched as the cat fell dead in front of Mikey and Donnie.

Raph's body shook violently in fear. "No, no, no, no Donnie!" He cried as he ran over toward them. "DONNIE!" Raph screamed when he saw his brother's bleeding body in Mikey's arms.

Leo watched Saki make his way over toward him. Saki had no interest in any of the other turtles except Mikey and now he was determined to kill Leo. "Clearly you are useless to me boy." Shredder intoned. "After I kill you, I will kill the other turtle and take your brother far from here and make his lifeless body an example to all you pathetic mutants." Leo could see the evil smile behind Saki's helmet. "I will take great pleasure in slowly killing your brother, deshelling him and torturing him till he screams and begs for his life to end!" Saki thrust his blade toward Leo while at the same time, Leo grabbed the sword that was under him and thrust it up and toward Saki. Saki's sword caught Leo on the side while Leo's sword caught Saki in the chest.

Leo watched as Saki fell onto his knees. The two stared at each other for a brief moment before Leo's foot shot out and caught Shredder in the chin causing the large man to reel backward and fall to the ground. Leo stood up, ignoring the pain in his side and quickly made his way to where Raph was kneeling by Donnie. He had pushed Mikey away from his brother and was now holding him, rocking him back and forth and crying into Donnie's shoulder.

"DO SOMETHING!" Raph screamed as Leo came running up to them. His eyes pleading in desperation. "Don't let my brother die!" He choked back a sob as he held his brother close.

"Raph." Donnie choked out. "I'm… _cough_ … ss… _coug_ h…ssorry." Donnie swallowed hard only to begin coughing and gasping for breath. Blood shot out and pooled around his mouth and spit onto his chin and neck.

"Don't Donnie." Raph told him. Holding him close to his chest. "Don't talk. Everything's going to be okay."

Donnie attempted to say something as he once again began to cough and wheeze as blood filled his lungs and poured out his mouth. Raph watched horrified as his brother's body suddenly wracked with convulsions and spit up blood before suddenly going limp in his arms. His eyes fluttered closed and his head fell against his brother's arm.

"DONNIE!" Raph screamed shaking his brother's now lifeless body. "PLEASE DONNIE NOOOO!"

"Mikey." Leo grabbed his brother's hands and Mikey looked at him apprehensively. "Heal him." Leo commanded. "Bring him back."

Mikey shook his head. "I..I don't know if I can Leo." Mikey said, tears falling down his face. "I've only ever healed your bruises and cuts, I've never healed a wound like this…or…or brought someone back from the…."

"You can do it Mikey." Leo persisted. "You've got to focus on Donatello." Leo took his brother's hands and placed them on Donnie's wound. "Focus on the wound." Leo looked deep into Mikey's baby blue eyes. "Focus your mind and feel the power within you." Donnie's blood continued to flow through the brother's fingers. "He's still warm, he's still there, you can do this."

Mikey looked down at Donnie. His lifeless body in Raph's arms was being rocked back and forth as Raph continued to cry into his brother's shoulder. "Nooooo…not you too Donnie." Raph moaned. "Please, I can't lose you too."

"Do it Mikey." Leo implored. "Focus." He kept his hands on Mikey's hands and pressed them against Donnie's wound. Mikey closed his eyes and felt the blood beneath his fingers. Leo looked up at the sky and noted the moon was now an hour away from midnight. It was glowing a deep bright red and rising steadily behind the large stone castle. A feeling of warmth came over him and he turned back to look at his brother.

A bright light surrounded Mikey and flowed down to his hands. The light connected to Leo and surrounded him. Leo felt the pain in his side slowly begin to fade away. Raph's eyes were closed and still holding his brother, tears continued to fall down his cheeks and onto his Donnie's head. Suddenly, Raph felt a strange warmth flow over him. He picked his head up and looked over at Mikey. His mouth slacked opened and his eyes widen in surprise at the glow that surrounded not only Mikey but Leo and him as well.

Raph looked down and watched as the light surrounded Donnie. A strange feeling of hope began to well up inside him. He watched in amazement as Donnie's chest began to move up and down, he then looked down at his arms and saw the cuts he had received during his battle with the ninjas was now starting to miraculously heal and disappear. As the light surrounded them, Donnie moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up in bewilderment at the other three. Mikey removed his hands from Donnie's plastron and the light slowly began to fade away. Raph assisted in helping Donnie sit up and the two looked at Mikey and Leo in awe.

"It's all true." Raph whispered. He looked at Leo. "Everything you said. It's all true."

Donnie slowly moved away from Raph and looked at the others confused. He looked down at his plastron and was surprised to see it was completely healed, even the blood on his plastron and copper taste in his mouth was gone. He looked back up at Mikey. His eyes full of fear and wonder. "It's incredible." He said. "You're incredible."

Leo smiled at his brother. "I knew you could do it little brother." Leo then looked behind him. He could see Saki was beginning to stir. He now turned to look at Raph. "Promise me, no matter what happens, you will get our brothers to the Daimyos'." He told him. He looked up at the sky. "The moon will be in position in a little more then an hour and Mikey must be there before then."

"Leo…"Raph began. Leo moved himself forward and pressed his lips against Raphs'. "I do love you Raphael." He told him after breaking the kiss. "But our destinies, our fate, has been pre-ordained."

Raph and the others watched Leo suddenly stand up and turn to face Saki who was now on his feet. "SHREDDER!" Leo screamed. "You stole everything from me! My parents, my childhood! You forced yourself on me and took my innocence! Beat and tortured me in order to try and force me to hate my own brother! And now…I'm going to take everything from you!" Leo began to run toward Saki, his sword raised.

Shredder blocked Leo's sword and attempted to shove his own blade into Leo's middle but Leo quickly blocked the thrust. Their swords continued to clash while they screamed at each other. "I loved you!" Saki yelled. "Tried to make you a man and give you something you would never have while your brother lived!" Saki pushed Leo back and the two stared at each other with murderous hate forming in their eyes. "If only you could see what you would be once he was destroyed!"

"LIAR!" Leo yelled. He threw his katanas down and rushed toward Saki. "You only fear what **YOU** will be once **HIS** powers finally comes to light!" He leaped into the air and dodged Shredder's attempt at bringing his blades Into his body. "And I'm going to make sure they do!" He suddenly grabbed Saki around his waist and pushed them toward the edge of the cliff.

Raph helped Donnie to his feet and, taking Mikey's hand, led the other turtles toward the rope bridge. As they began to cross, Raph turned and watched as Leo and Saki continued to struggle and fight. He shook his head in disbelief as he realized Leo was pushing Saki toward the edge of the cliff while hanging onto him.

"LEO!" Raph screamed out causing both Mikey and Donnie to turn. "NOOOOO!"

The three turtles watched, terror-stricken as Leo gave Saki a final shove while he held onto Saki's middle, and with a loud guttural scream, caused both turtle and human to fall over the cliff. Mikey screamed and pushed his way past Raph. He began to run toward the edge of the cliff, screaming his brother's name. But Raph grabbed him and, fighting back more tears, forced him back toward the bridge. He forced both Donnie and Mikey to make their way to the stronghold, pushing himself to move forward and keeping his mind off the horrifying image that continued to replay in his head.

The three turtles made it to the Daimyo's stronghold with fifteen minutes to spare. Physically and mentally exhausted, they made their way up the steps that led to a large iron door of the stronghold. No one had spoken since they made their way across the bridge. Raph silently kept moving them forward and made himself to stay focused on the task of getting to the Daimyo's and finishing their mission.

As they neared the large stone castle, the door to the entrance opened and a tall man dressed in a red kimono with a golden mask and white hair stood before them. Behind him were two humans in Samurai clothing with katanas sheathed in their belts.

The human nodded toward them. "I have been expecting you Michelangelo." He told them. "Come, there is not much time."

The three turtles looked at each other and followed the human through a long hallway and up a flight of stairs that led to another long hallway. At the end of that hallway was a door and inside was a spiral stairscase. The human and turtles walked quickly and for several long minutes up the stairwell, eventually the stairs led them to a small room that was at the top of the highest tower. The Daimyo turned to Mikey.

"Come young Savior." He made a sweeping motion toward a balcony. "Your destiny awaits you."

Mikey wiped his face of the tears and looked toward the door to the balcony. He made his way hesitantly at first, then, after turning to look at Raph and Donnie, took a deep breath and walked confidently toward the balcony. Raph and Donnie watched as Mikey stood just outside the small room with the Daimyo next to him. Mikey looked up at the sky and watched as the moon appeared directly overhead. The red of the moon began to glow and surround them. Don and Raph looked at each other then back to Mikey. They watched, wide eyed, as Mikey brought his hands up and the whole night seem to light up with a bright red glow. A bright iridescent light surrounded the young turtle and lasted for several seconds. The Daimyo stepped back and watched expectantly as the turtle seemed to grow in both size and strength. Then, as quickly as it began, it was over.

After a few seconds, the Daimyo led Mikey back into the room. Raph and Donnie looked at each other before staring in awe at the young turtle. Mikey looked different to them. A majestic and stately glow seem to form around him.

The Daimyo placed his large hand on the turtle's shoulder. "Your brother's sacrifice was not in vain young Savior." He looked from Mikey to the others. "Saki's evil reign has ended and your clans will be united and harmony will reign over this land once again."

As they began their walk back down to the main room, Mikey suddenly stopped and looked from Raph, to Don and then to the Daimyo. "My brother is not dead." He told them with a matter of fact tone.

The Daimyo contemplated Mikey's words for a few seconds. "Yes, I believe you are correct." He smiled at them and they continued their way down the long flight of stairs.


	14. Chapter 14 A Destiny Fulfilled

Ch 14 A Destiny Fulfilled.

Raphael stood on a balcony high above a throng of mutants and humans waving and cheering joyously at him, but he didn't seem to hear or see them. His eyes searched the masses looking for the one person who promised he would be there, but so far, he did not see him. It had been four months since the night he and Donnie had witnessed the miracle of Michelangelo's powers coming to full term and now it was his turn for his destiny to be fulfilled.

As his eyes wandered over the strange faces, behind him, the Daimyo continued to address the people of his land and welcome them to a new era and age of hope and prosperity coming to the kingdoms. To the left side of Raphael, stood a beautiful young Salamandrian, looking happy yet rather nervous of the turtle next to her. She wore a beautiful white kimono and a golden circlet adorned the top of her head. A necklace made of gold with a red ruby surrounded by diamonds hung down her neck. It was the gift Raphael had finally selected for her. She held Raph's hand loosely yet tenderly as she was pronounced his wife. When a golden circlet was placed on top of his head, the crowd before him clapped and cheered. But still, Raph was not swayed by it, nor did he seem to care about the humans who stood next to him, smiling proudly.

King Hamato Yoshi and his Queen Tang Shen stood before their subjects in full royal garb. They bowed respectfully to their guest, the Salamandrian king and queen as the Daimyo announced the marriage of their daughter Princess Mona Lisa to the royal charge, Hamato Raphael, to the subjects who had gathered to see the two kingdoms joined on this glorious day.

Standing to the side and slightly behind the Hamatos stood Splinter with Donatello and Michelangelo standing in front of him. While Splinter watched his oldest adopted son with pride, both Donnie and Mikey watched the ceremony with a stoic expression as their eyes also searched the massive amount of mutants and humans that had gathered.

Raph felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder as the Daimyo announced the turtle and Salamandrian could now seal their marriage with a kiss and the ceremony would then conclude. Raph turned to look at Mona Lisa while she turned to look at him. They brought their lips together and gave a quick kiss and then quickly parted. The citizens of the Hamato and Salamandrian kingdoms once again gave shouts of joy. The two youths smiled shyly at each other then turned to look at the people who cheered their names.

As Raph turned, he caught a gleam in the back of the courtyard. A dark green skinned turtle with a familiar katana mounted a beautiful white steed. He brought his sword to his face and smiled directly at Raph. Raph smiled widely and looked to the side of him. It was clear from the looks on their faces, Splinter and the other turtles had also seen him.

Leonardo stood in the back of the courtyard watching the ceremony with mixed feelings. He was happy to see Raph finally fulfilling his destiny, but at the same time, he felt his heart ache for a love he knew he could never have. If it had been possible for him to give into Raph and run away together, he would have done so in a heartbeat. But he had always been the responsible one. The mature turtle who did what was expected of him. After all, he had told himself many years ago, he was the Guardian and it was his duty to see his brother fulfill his destiny and the Turtle Nation, as well as all mutants and the kingdoms that surrounded the Daimyo's land, come together once again. A burden he carried with both pride and anguish.

He gave a light chuckle as he watched Raphael give his new wife a quick kiss. He placed his hand to his own lips with a thoughtful look. The warmth of Raph's kiss still lingered on him and he knew it would for a long time to come. While he thought back to the last time Raph held him, his eyes wandered over the crowd of various species that had gathered. Most were terrapin from the east and west clans. They had journeyed here several weeks ago when the bright light of the blood red moon had shown over the kingdom of the Daimyo. All terrapins and other mutants knew this was the sign of the Savior's coming. And since then, word had spread like wildfire. Many had come seeking the Savior's help and had set up camp just outside the Hamato kingdom. The clans were now coming together and Mikey was doing everything he could to be there for them.

Leo had not expected to survive the fall off the cliff. After all, it was over a hundred foot drop and the prophecy had foretold the Guardian's sacrifice to bring the Savior's power to full term. But he had felt his brother's warmth surround him as he fell to his doom and the light that shield his body kept him safe. It had taken over a week for him to recover from the injuries he did receive but as soon as he was able, he began his trek back to the Daimyo's to meet up with his brother, the other turtles and Splinter, who had successfully rounded up the traitors to the Hamato Monarchy as well as those who conspired with Saki to threaten to destroy the Daimyo's reign.

As a reward the Daimyo brought him into his ninja army and along with the Daimyo's most noble Samurai, he would travel the provinces keeping the peace and fighting alongside the Daimyo's top warriors. They all knew that although Saki was dead, many of his foot clan and other followers were still a threat to their happiness and way of life.

Mikey, along with Donnie, would travel back to the Hamato village and stay with Splinter. Mikey would learn ninjutsu as well as other studies, and Splinter would see to his well being and bring him to the various provinces to spread the word of peace and give hope and comfort to those who sought him. Then, on his twenty-first birthday, Mikey would become an apprentice to the Daimyo and would live in his stronghold along with Donatello and Splinter and his personal servants.

After witnessing Mikey's miracle, Donnie, being the scholar he was, decided he would accompany Splinter and Mikey so he could write every account of the wondrous things that would happen and continue to give his own personal testimony of the many things Mikey had done and would continue to do.

Raph would return with his new bride to the Salamandrian village and continue to be the liaison between the terripin clan and the Salamandrian clan. Leo knew this was not what he wanted, and Leo wished he could change it but he knew it was better this way. Though his heart ached to see Raph with someone else. The tender kiss they shared their last night together before the Daimyo sent him to the Lapin Clan, where he would train, would last him a lifetime.

Leo nodded his head at Splinter and his brother and friends who each gave him a slight nod in return. He then pulled on the reins of his horse and maneuvered him to the drawbridge of the courtyard. He galloped his way over to a white rabbit sitting atop of a brown horse.

"Well kame." The rabbit said in a scratchy high pitch voice. "Are you satisfied to see the royal Hamato turtle and salamandrian princess wed?"

"Usagi." Leo addressed him with a chuckle. "I have a name."

"Yes Leonardo." He replied with a sly grin. "But I figured since I was forced to take a detour on the way to see my own family, I had the right to demote you." The two laughed and continued on their way toward the Lapin clan's village a few hours away.

"Forced?" Leo said with mock surprise. "I would like to know what sword I held to your head to 'force' you to come here?" He tapped his chin as they continued their way. "As I recall, you were just as eager to see the wedding as I was. .

"Of course my friend." Usagi nodded. "I would never deny you the chance at seeing your friend and family fulfill their greatest deeds in life." The white rabbit looked at Leo curiously. "Will you be able to see them again?"

Leo nodded. "The Daimyo promised I would be able to see my brother and our friends on a regular basis." He suddenly gave a light laugh. "I may even end up being a personal bodyguard to the prince when he travels from one province to the other."

Usagi laughed with him and nodded. "Tell me Leonardo." Usagi glanced at him. "I have heard only bits and pieces of the legend of the Terrapin Savior." He looked ahead again. "Since you are the brother, would you perhaps know the story?"

Leo looked at Usagi with a twinkle in his eyes. "I know the story very well my friend." He told him.

"Well, seeing as how we have a few hours before we reach my village, perhaps you will do me the honor of telling me the tale?"

"Of course." Leo smiled proudly and cleared his throat. "A thousand years ago, in a village at the top of mount Pinnacle, a young maiden found a beautiful turtle egg….."

The End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sure this story did not end the way some hoped it would but not every story can have the happy ending we all want. But for those who reviewed, I thank you, please keep the reviews coming. I love reading them. Hope you all enjoyed the story. Peace


End file.
